Marriage Contract
by D'Lampion
Summary: Siapa sangka sebuah warisan bisa membuat kehidupan Haruno Sakura berubah drastis karena terpaksa kawin kontrak dengan Uchiha Sasuke, yang merupakan seorang aktor terkenal/terinspirasi Full House. UPDATE
1. Why Would You Be in My House?

"Arrrrgh! Aktor pantat ayam sialan!"

"Apa katamu jidat?"

"Ti... tidak. Bukan apa-apa Sasuke-sama."

**X**

**X  
**

"Kita menikah."

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu."

"Kita menikah secara kontrak."

"Maksudmu kawin kontrak?"

**X**

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I dont own Full House K-Drama

Marriage Contract

Inspirated from Full House K-Drama

Warning : AU/OOC

* * *

Hatake Management adalah kemanajemenan yang telah mengorbitkan artis-artis terkenal dan juga manajement paling besar di jepang, manajemen ini juga bekerja sama dengan beberapa entertaiment dan media masa. Gedungnya yang mencakar langit dan taman eksotis dengan pemandangan indah tersajikan ketika mata melirik halamannya. Benar-benar suatu Manajement besar dan memang pantas memiliki artis-artis terkenal di dalamnya. Termasuk seorang aktor muda berbakat yang baru-baru ini menjadi incaran media masa. Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin kau akan mudah menemukan nama tersebut saat membuka majalah, siaran televisi, radio atau koran yang dibaca ayahmu dipagi hari.

Puncuk di cinta ulam pun tiba, pepatah inilah yang sangat tepat untuk para wartawan –yang sudah menunggu kedatangan si bungsu Uchiha dari beberapa jam yang lalu di depan kantor Hatake Management. Laki-laki berambut raven itu hanya mendengus kesal saat turun dari mobil Lamborgini miliknya. Pakaian casualnya yaitu celana jeans kebiruan dan t-shirt biru tua yang dipadu dengan rompi berwarna putih tampak setia melekat di badan atletis laki-laki berumur 22 tahun tersebut. Para wartawan yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan aktor tersebut segera menyerang Sasuke –yang langsung melengos menuju manajemennya berniat menghindari para media masa.

"Sasuke boleh wawancara sebentar soal hubungan gelapmu dengan seorang wanita dari Amerika, baru-baru ini?" Tanya seorang wanita yang mengikuti aktor paling terkenal di Jepang err... bahkan seAsia itu sembari menyodorkan perekam suara. Tampak teman-teman satu profesi dengannya memotretkan kamera dan bersiap mencatat sesuatu dalam sebuah agenda kecil saat Sasuke membuka suara.

"Sasuke, tolong klarifikasi tentang gossip pernikahanmu."

"Sasuke, apa benar kau telah memiliki seorang anak?

"Sasuke, apa kau memang mempunyai rumah simpanan di Okinawa yang ditempati anak dan istrimu?" pernyataan dan pertanyaan diajukan satu persatu dari para wartawan yang sudah lebih dari dua hari mengikuti Sasuke tanpa henti bahkan sampai menbuntuti kehidupan sehari-hari Aktor muda ini, hanya untuk mendapatkan kebenaran dari sebuah berita yang sedang hangat-hangatnya, yaitu kebenaran seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang telah lama menikah dan memiliki seorang anak.

'Baka,' batin Sasuke kesal dengan penuturan para pencari berita yang mengikutinya. Dengan cepat Sasuke berjalan menuju rumah Managementnya dengan lindungan dari beberapa Security.

"Yo! Sasuke. Pagi," sapa seorang laki-laki berambut silver dengan model rambut melawan gravitasi. Ia tersenyum datar biasa dan langsung menolong (baca:menyuruh) Sasuke –yang masih dikejar wartawan– masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Laki-laki berambut silver ini mendudukan dirinya ke sofa berwarna merah dalam ruangannya yang diikuti oleh Sasuke. Samar-samar terdengar para wartawan meneriakkan nama Sasuke dari luar Hatake Management.

"Sasuke. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur dalam urusan pribadimu tapi– kau tahu bukan apa yang akan terjadi bila terus dibiarkan seperti ini?" Kakashi memulai membuka pembicaraan ketika Artis dari Manajementnya tampak tidak begitu peduli bahkan sepertinya benar-benar tidak mau menanggapi para wartawan diluar.

"Hn. Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke singkat. Mata onyxnya menatap jendela kaca sebentar dan sedetik kemudian ia menatap lurus manajernya, "Tapi, siapa yang akan percaya dengan gosiip murahan seperti itu?" tambah Sasuke setelah mengingat para Fans Sasuke yang sangat setia kepadanya.

"Menurutku lebih baik kau segera mencari pacar, Sasuke," Kakashi berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari buku disudut ruangannya. Mata yang selalu tampak malas itu membaca judul-judul novel kesayangannya seakan mencari-cari mana novel yang belum selesai ia baca.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke sofa. Mata onyxnya terpejam sebentar –mencoba mententramkan hatinya. sedetik kemudian laki-laki berambut raven tersebut membuka matanya, menampakan sorot hitam sang onyx, "Aku minta cuti tiga minggu," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba seraya mengurut dahinya. Kakashi membalikan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke lalu kembali berkutat dengan beragam novel-novel dewasa yang terpajang di lemari.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kakashi tanpa menghadap Sasuke. laki-laki berambut silver tersebut tampak begitu sibuk dengan kelanjutan novel Icha-Icha Violence miliknya.

"Menikmati rumah baru."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X  
**

"Ino!" teriak histeris seorang perempuan berambut merah muda sembari memukul-mukul benda apapun yang terdapat didepannya. Perempuan yang kelihatan masih berumur 22 tahun tersebut mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi melihat benda apa yang ia pukul. Kenapa berbunyi 'aduh-aduh'?

"Sakura!" ujar wanita berambut panjang kepirangan seraya menahan tangan teman satu apartemen dengannya yang entah kesambet apa memukul-mukul apapun yang terdapat didepan mata emeraldnya.

Sakura yang sadar langsung mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Gomen," ucap wanita bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura tersebut seraya nyengir kuda.

Ino mengeryitkan dahinya menatap Sakura yang tampak ganjil. Dilihat dari bajunya wanita bermata emerald itu tampak rapi tidak seperti biasanya. T-shirt polos berwarna merah marun dan celana jeans berwarna hitam tampak begitu menarik dibadan langsing Sakura, belum lagi rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda sebahu yang biasanya tidak rapi itu sekarang tampak rapi dengan bando berwarna merah tua memperbagus penampilan Sakura. Ino memincingkan mata aquariumnya ke teman karibnya ini, "Kau pasti mau kencan ya?" tanya Ino dengan nada interogasi. Ia menatap dengan pandangan ingin tahu yang tinggi.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, "Siapa bilang aku akan kencan?"

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kamar kecil apartemennya yang sangat berantakan. Tampak beberapa majalah wanita tergeletak begitu saja di tengah ruangan, bungkusan makanan ringan juga ikut nimbrung di tengah ruangan, belum lagi baju-baju Ino yang keluar dari lemari dan berada di atas kasur kecil miliknya –mungkin itu semua terjadi karena Sakura dan Ino jarang berada di apartemen–. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin dilihat oleh wanita berumur 22 tahun ini. Sebuah kalenderlah yang sedang dicari oleh wanita bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino tersebut, "Hari ini bukan hari mengenang kematian orang tuamu. Jadi kau akan kemana?" tanyanya setelah menatap kembali mata zambrud milik Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum renyah seraya mengambil sebuah kertas di kantong tas selempang yang tidak jauh dari dirinya, "Tadi pagi aku pergi ke notaris dan kau tahu apa yang aku dapat?" Sakura balik bertanya. Ino menatap tidak sabaran, "Aku dapat warisan sebuah rumah dari kakekku sebelum ia meninggal setahun yang lalu," ucap Sakura sembari memperlihatkan sertifikat rumah yang ia pegang.

Ino mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya. Wanita ini segera memeluk Sakura –yang sedang bersorak-sorak bahagia, "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Sakura," ujar Ino yang di pelukan Sakura seraya terisak.

Sakura terdiam lalu ikut terbawa suasana mendengar isak tangis teman sedari SMAnya tersebut, "Aku pasti akan sering-sering main kesini Ino." gumam Sakura sambil mengelus pungung Ino. Ino yang dipelukan Sakura kembali terisak membuat Sakura merasa betapa beruntungnya dia mempunyai teman seperti ini.

'Arigatou kami-sama. Sakura tidak tinggal bersamaku lagi. Bebanku selama ini akhirnya terhapuskan dan arigatou kakeknya Sakura,' batin Ino menangis bahagia, 'Oya. Kakeknya Sakura semoga kau masuk surga.'

Sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dengan halaman depan yang luas dipenuhi bunga-bunga tampak begitu asri dengan satu pohon cemara yang bertengger di depan sebuah ayunan berwarna merah tua. Rumah berpangar setinggi setengah meter tersebut didominasi cat berwarna putih kebiruan, belum lagi sebuah kebun sayur-sayuran tampak mengiurkan di samping halaman yang tertutup pagar –sepertinya rumah ini benar-benar sangat dirawat.

"Apa aku sedang di surga?" ucap Sakura seraya terperangah dengan mata emerald membulat seketika saat dirinya berada di depan panggar rumah tersebut –rumah yang sudah diwariskan oleh kakeknya sebelum meninggal. Wanita yang membawa koper berwarna coklat ini berjalan sembari membuka pagar berwarna biru tua didepannya. Lantunan kata-kata pujian terhadap almarhum kakeknya ia katakan berulang-ulang kali "Kakek. Arigatou."

* * *

Sasuke memasuki kamar dalam rumah barunya dengan langkah pelan sembari membuka kancing-kancing rompi putih yang melekat di badannya. Laki-laki yang sering digosipkan terkena cinta lokasi dengan lawan mainnya di beberapa dorama ini menghela nafas seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang besar dengan bed cover biru tua di belakangnya. Setelah rompi yang ia kenakan terlepas, Sasuke pun membuka t-shirt biru tua polos di badannya, sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk tidak memakai baju atasan saat berada di dalam rumah –toh dirinya di rumah ini hanya sendirian.

**TING TONG...**

Sasuke melempar T-shirtnya sembarangan ke atas kasur saat terdengar bunyi bell di pintu depan. Tanpa mengunakan pakaian di tubuh bagian atasnya. Sasuke melengos menuju pintu depan rumahnya 'Paling Kakashi yang datang,' Batin Sasuke mengira-ngira

* * *

"Kyaaah! Mesum," jerit Sakura saat seorang pemuda setengah telanjang berambut raven membuka pintu rumah –yang katanya warisan dari kakek Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda tersebut menutup mata emeraldnya dengan kedua tangan berharap tidak melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat.

Sasuke –laki-laki berambut raven yang dikatai mesum oleh Sakura tersebut hanya mendengus kesal seraya menyenderkan badannya ke samping pintu, "Maaf, aku tidak pesan pizza," ujar Sasuke datar membuat mata Sakura terbelalak lebar.

"Apa katamu? Siapa kau? Kenapa kau berada di rumahku?" tanya Sakura tidak sabaran sembari menghentakan sepatu high heelnya ke lantai. Mata emeraldnya yang ia tutup tadi sekarang terbuka lebar menantang mata onyx Sasuke. Padahal bila Ino sekarang berada disini pasti ia akan jatuh pingsan melihat dada Sasuke yang bidang.

Sekali lagi aktor muda tersebut mendengus kesal, "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Dan –rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke balik sedangkan Sakura mulai tajam melirik.

"Oh, kau aktor terkenal itu bukan? Lalu ada apa kau dirumahku?" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tidak sabaran ia mulai bertanya dengan membabi buta.

Laki-laki bermata onyx itu memutar bola matanya bosa "Kau bilang ini rumahmu?" Sakura menganguk pasti, "Kalau begitu tolong datang lima tahun lagi," tambah Sasuke seraya menutup pintu tapi Sakura segera mencegahnya.

Sakura memincingkan emeraldnya menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang sekarang sudah sangat dekat, "Lima tahun lagi? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya menatapi Sasuke dengan alis mengkerut.

Sasuke mengerling menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sebal, "Rumah ini sudah aku kontrak selama lima tahun dan kalau kau ingin rumahmu kembali kau harus mengembalikan semua uangku," aku Sasuke sedangkan Sakura seketika membeku. Apa katanya? Kontrak? Bagaimana mungkin bisa? Semua batin Sakura berusaha untuk menolak.

"Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa percaya?" tukas Sakura cepat seraya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Nama kakekmu Haruno Danzou bukan? Yang aku tahu rumah ini di kontrakan olehnya," timpal Sasuke, "Kalau kau sangat ingin rumah ini kembali padamu. Kau bisa mengembalikan uangku," ujar Sasuke lantang membuat mata emerald Sakura seketika terbelalak kaget namun dengan cepat gadis tersebut langsung mengelengkan kepalanya dan mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Berapa?"

"750.000 yen."

"Apa? 750.000 yen?"

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

**X**

**X  
**

**Ho...Ho…Ho… *tertawa ala Brook* Fic ini terinspirasi dari Full House, K-Drama pertama yang aku tonton XD. Coz walaupun ni drama udah lama banget tapi tetap aja setiap ditonton ulang pasti gak bosan-bosan ^^ walau sudah 5 tahun yang lalu dan waktu itu masih kelas 5 SD *mengenang masa lalu*. Apalagi saya suka kalau ngeliat Sakura di suruh-suruh si pantat ayam Sasuke –diShannaro– aku suka banget tuh aktingnya Song Hye Kyo (lupa nama perannya =_=)**

**Suka Full House?**

**Wajib Review XD**

**Ada piyu makan kedongdong**

**Minta Reviewnya donk *halah***

**Review Please!**


	2. Request

**Yuhu~ datang lagi… *nebar-nebar bunga untuk diri sendiri –reader sweatdrop–* sepertinya ini chapter paling cepat yang diUpdate coz selama ini kena WB melulu sih T^T doakan semoga gak kena WB lagi =_= Yasud… Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I Don't own Full House K-Drama

Marriage Contract

Inspirated From Full House K-Drama

Warning : AU/OOC

* * *

"Menyebalkan! Mengesalkan! Aku benci dia!" kata-kata umpatan terus keluar dari bibir merah muda Sakura yang sedari tadi mengerucut dengan alis yang tampak mengerut. Kesal! Kesal! Kesal!.Wanita bermata emerald ini sangat kesal atas semua yang terjadi pada dirinya belakangan ini termasuk apa yang sedang ia alami sekarang. Wanita berumur 22 tahun tersebut mencuci piring di wastapel dalam dapur. Ia tampak memakai celemek berwarna merah muda, rambut sebahunya diikat satu kebelakang. Tangannya memegang spoon berbusah itu kuat-kuat melampiaskan semua kekesalannya ketika kembali mengingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu.

**Flashback**

Seorang wanita tampak duduk dengan manis di sofa abu-abu tepat berada dalam ruang tengah rumah berdominasi kebiruan dengan cat putih polos. Di depan sofa itu terdapat sebuah TV flat LCD berukuran 45 inch, belum lagi sebuah lemari buku terpajang manis di sebelahnya –sepertinya buku Novel– dan lukisan-lukisan karya pelukis terkenal ikut terpajang manis di dinding. Rumah ini memang tidak terlalu mewah tapi rasa nyaman dan tentram terdapat dalam rumah ini.

Wanita yang kita ketahui ternyata Sakura langsung menghela nafas memperhatikan rumah yang seharusnya sekarang bisa ia nikmati –tapi karena pengangu didepannya itu ia tidak bisa menikmati rumah ini. Arrrgh! Pantat ayam menyebalkan!. Umpat Sakura dalam hati saat matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven di depannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan bermodelkan pantat ayam yang ternyata tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tampak risih diperhatikan mata emerald Sakura yang menatapnya dengan sinis.

Sakura mendengus lalu mengahlikan pandangannya ketempat lain, "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sakura seraya menatap pintu kaca di samping rumah yang mengarah kearah kebun sayur kecil yang Di tanami –Tomat? Sepertinya aktor terkenal ini pencinta tomat. Pantas kulitnya tampak putih bersih dan mulus. Dasar! semua yang namanya artis sama saja.

"Hn, seperti yang kau lihat di surat kontrak. Ada tanda tangan kakekmu bukan?" ujar Sasuke sembari memasukan kembali sebuah surat ke dalam amplop di tangannya. Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum menang yang terasa memuakkan di mata Sakura "Lalu apa kau ingin menunggu selama lima tahun? Atau membayar 750.000 yen?"

"Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu," gumam Sakura. Tangannya tampak memilin-milin ujung kaos merah marunnya saat matanya berhadapan kembali dengan onyx milik Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan alis menaik.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang dan tunggu lima tahun lagi," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Aktor tampan itu beringsut dari sofa merah tua tersebut.

Sakura menelan ludah. Akhirnya hari tersial dalam hidupnya datang juga "Tapi aku tidak bisa kembali ke Osaka karena beberapa alasan," ujar Sakura lemas. Ia menatap onyx Sasuke dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas, "Tadinya aku bermaksud untuk tinggal di Tokyo selamanya, makanya aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku. Kau tahu bukan, dari Osaka ke Tokyo cukup jauh."

"Itu bukan urusanku," ujar Sasuke dingin seraya melengos pergi kearah tangga melingkar yang menuju ke lantai dua membuat Sakura merasa tak percayah dengan penuturan Sasuke barusan. Ugh! Aktor ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Tunggu! Ayolah aku mohon biarkan aku tinggal disini hanya untuk beberapa hari sampai aku mendapatkan pekerjaan lagi," mohon Sakura. Wanita bermata emerald tersebut mengigit bibir bawahnya takut Sasuke akan mengusirnya dan bila itu terjadi maka dimana Sakura akan tinggal selanjutnya? Rumah Ino? Sakura sudah banyak menyusahkan gadis itu.

"Lagipula kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengusirku karena rumah ini milikku dan itu berarti kau mengusir tuan rumah," tambahnya seraya menyipitkan emeraldnya tajam ke onyx Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari paling menyebalkan yang ia lalui, "Kau sudah banyak menghabiskan waktuku untuk segera mencari –pembantu," ujar Sasuke yang lansung terdiam saat mengucapkan kata 'pembantu'. Ia menatap Sakura dengan alis menaik lalu mengalihkan padangannya ke tempat lain –Dapur. Sejenak kemudian ia kembali menatap Sakura sedangkan yang di tatap hanya mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Kau bisa memasak?"

"Iya, sedikit," Sakura menganguk dengan cengiran dan mengaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal membuat Sasuke 90% err… ralat 95% tidak percayah dengan ungkapannya barusan.

"Kau bisa bersih-bersih?"

Sakura mengeryitkan alisnya, "Iya," 'Walaupun apartemen Ino berantakan' batin Sakura meneruskan.

"Kau bisa mencuci?"

"Itu mudah. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik karena ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di ajukan Sasuke tadi. Baginya pertanyaan itu sangat aneh.

Sasuke menatapi Sakura lalu kembali menatap kalender yang tergantung di dinding sampingnya. Aktor muda itu menghela nafas "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, kau boleh tinggal disini tapi–," Sasuke memberi jeda pada kalimatnya membuat Sakura kembali cemas tingkat tinggi "Kau harus membersihkan rumah ini dan melakukan berbagai hal lainnya."

Sakura mengerling kearah Sasuke dengan alis menaik. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi membuatnya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan "Maksudmu?"

**End of Flashback**

"Menyebalkan" Sakura memutar bola matanya seraya mengerutu tertahan. Tangannya masih memegang spoon tersebut kuat-kuat sambil menyiramkan air dari kran ke piring putih di tangan kirinya. Mata emerald itu dengan sinis melirik Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai dalam ruang tengah yang bersebelahan dengan dapur

"Jidat! Kerja!" perintah Sasuke seraya menatap tajam Sakura saat merasakan tatapan Horror dari wanita tersebut sedangkan yang diperintah mulai mengerutu kembali. Menyebalkan! Mengesalkan! Aktor pantat ayam menyebalkan! Atau apapun itu –dan tentu saja dengan volume rendah.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X  
**

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Suara ketukan bambu terdengar turun naik mengambil lalu menumpahkan air kekolam berisi ikan koi di halaman sebuah rumah yang sangat kental dengan nuansa jepang, tampak beberapa tanaman bongsai yang sangat terawat berjejer rapih di atas kayu-kayu penahan pot-pot bunga. Tak lama pintu geser bercorak kipas tersebut terbuka lebar memampakan sosok seorang laki-laki tua berambut hitam melangkah dengan gotai keluar dari rumah dan menginjak rumput yang basah. Ia tersenyum saat melihat burung-burung gereja bertengger di dahan pohon cemara.

"Sasuke," gumamnya lirih. Seulas senyum mengembang itu layu seketika saat mengucapkan nama Sasuke.

**GREEKH**

Suara pintu geser terdengar. Laki-laki tua bermata onyx tersebut menoleh mendapati seorang wanita bermata onyx sama dengannya melangkah pelan menuruni tatami "Ayah, jangan keluar. Udara luar tidak bagus untuk kesehatan ayah," ujar wanita itu penuh kekawathiran seraya berjalan pelan turun dari lantai kayu rumahnya mendekati kakek tua itu.

Kakek tua tersebut tersenyum saat anak perempuannya mulai menuntun langkah gotainya memasuki rumah, "Kapan Sasuke pulang Mikoto?" tanyanya dengan suara berat –mungkin karena faktor usia.

"Iya aku akan meneleponnya nanti, jadi ayah jangan keluar lagi," wanita bernama Mikoto tersebut membalas senyuman ayahnya dengan tulus seraya mengantar laki-laki tua itu masuk.

Kakek tua tersebut mendongkak menatap kumpulan burung-burung gereja berterbangan, "Aku ingin dia segera menikah sebelum aku tiada."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X  
**

"Jidat jaga rumah. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan pelan menuruni tangga melingkar di rumah yang bisa dikatakan antara milik Sakura atau Sasuke. "Bersihkan rumah ini," perintahnya sebelum membuka pintu depan dan berlalu pergi menuju garasi.

Sakura mendengus "Bersihkan rumah ini," ujarnya dengan nada mencemooh perkataan Sasuke tadi. Wanita bermata emerald ini berjalan pelan kearah sofa lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana, "Apa-apaan pantat ayam itu." gumamnya ketika mendengar suara mobil Sasuke menjauh. Wanita berambut merah muda ini menyenderkan kepalanya kesofa dan menekan tombol remote tv. Aah… Hari yang tenang tanpa beban akhirnya tiba juga.

**KRING KRING…**

Suara telepon di ruang tengah berbunyi membuat Sakura menghela nafas dan berjalan malas-malasan kearah telepon tersebut dan mengangkat gangang telepon "Moshi-moshi," jawab Sakura ringan.

"Jidat! Kerja!" teriak Sasuke di ujung telepon membuat Sakura menjauhkan gangang telepon tersebut dari telinganya dan langsung terdiam saat Sasuke menutup sambungan telepon tadi. Sakura tampak cengo dengan mulut mengangah seakan tidak percayah lalu menaruh kembali gangang telepon itu perlahan.

"Dari mana dia tahu kalau aku memang berniat malas-malasan hari ini?"

Sasuke menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya setelah ia sampai, duduk dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseisi ruangan rumah keluarga besarnya –Keluarga Uchiha yang tidak begitu mewah tapi sarat dengan kebudayaan jepang yang sangat kental. Pemuda berambut raven ini mendengus saat ia duduk di Zabuton –bantal duduk khas jepang– dalam salah satu ruangan di rumah tersebut, "Ada apa bu?" Sasuke mendongkak ketika menatap onyx milik ibunya –Uchiha Mikoto.

Mikoto tersenyum dan mendekati Sasuke seraya memeluknya dengan hangat, "Ibu rindu padamu," ujarnya tertahan dalam nada lirih saat memeluk anak bungsunya tersebut lalu melepaskan pelukan itu perlahan, "Kau tahu bukan kakekmu sedang sakit?" tanyanya dalam nada rendah membuat Sasuke menganguk, "Kenapa kau tidak menjenguknya?" Sasuke terdiam.

"Bukannya aku tidak diinginkan ada di rumah ini?" tanya Sasuke sengit. Ia tampak mengalihkan pandanganya saat onyx Mikoto menatap lirih onyxnya.

"Sasuke. Kakek ingin kau segera menikah. Itu permintaan terakhirnya," jawab Mikoto perlahan.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Kenapa? Kenapa bukan Itachi?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

Mikoto tersenyum. Ia tahu anak laki-lakinya ini mudah terpancing emosi, "Sebelum kakek meninggal karena penyakit jantungnya lamarlah pacarmu itu," Mikoto menepuk bahu Sasuke dan kembali duduk dibantal Zabutonnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap onyx Mikoto yang sendu.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Sasuke baka! Aktor pantat ayam menyebalkan!" umpat Sakura sembari membersihkan kotoran di celemek yang ia pakai lalu kembali mengelap meja makan yang telah tersedia berbagai makanan buatan Sakura untuk makan malam. Sepertinya wanita berambut merah muda ini sudah mengerjakan hal tersebut setelah Sasuke meneleponnya tadi. Mau tidak mau Sakura harus menuruti perintah Sasuke. Daripada diusir lebih baik sedikit bersabar. Itulah yang Sakura katakan dalam hatinya berulang kali bagai mantra penahan perih.

**TING TONG…**

"Itu pasti dia," Sakura mendengus seraya berlalu meninggalkan meja makan di depannya lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan "Ya. Sasuke– ada apa denganmu?" wanita berumur 22 tahun tersebut memutus-mutus perkataanya saat pintu depan terbuka. Emerald Sakura tampak membulat dengan sempurna, mulutnya mengangah seakan tidak percayah saat melihat Sasuke pulang dengan tampang sedikit berantakan, rambut pantat ayamnya acak-acakan, kemeja yang ia pakai tampak agak longgar.

"Sasuke kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura seraya mengeryitkan alisnya saat Sasuke langsung melengos masuk ke dalam rumahnya err… ralat rumah aktor pantat ayam menyebalkan ini untuk sementara. Sasuke tersenyum mencurigakan dan mendekati Sakura membuat tubuh gadis itu terpojok di dinding, "Kau mabuk?" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya ketika mencium aroma alkohol dari nafas Sasuke saat pemuda itu nenahan dirinya di tembok dengan kedua tangan.

Sasuke yang mabuk memutar bola matanya, bosan, "Aku mabuk? Hik.. iya! Kenapa mesti aku?" teriak Sasuke dengan suara tidak jelas dan cekkukan membuat Sakura kebingungan dan mendongkak menatap Sasuke. Ada apa dengan pemuda cerewet ini? "Kau tahu Haruno Sakura hik… dulu aku memiliki seorang pacar yang pergi meninggalkan aku begitu saja dan sekarang kakek tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk segera menikah dengannya! Hik… dia tidak tahu apa-apa," Sasuke mendengus lalu melepaskan tangannya dari dinding membuat Sakura terbebas.

"Dia tidak tahu apa-apa! Hik…"

"Sasuke…"

"Apalagi ayahku! Hik… Dia selalu menyuruhku untuk bergabung dengan perusahaannya padahal Itachi ada," gerutu Sasuke seakan mengeluarkan semua perasaan dihatinya yang selama ini tertahan membuat Sakura terdiam. Seorang aktor sempurna seperti Sasuke pun ternyata punya masalah yang cukup berat. Setiap manusia pastinya tidak luput dari kesalahan bukan? walaupun dia seorang Uchiha Sasuke "Dan –hik…"

Bruuukh!

"Sasuke?"

* * *

Sorot mentari pagi mulai menampakan sinarnya dengan malu-malu melalui kisi-kisi jendela saat seorang perempuan berambut merah muda membuka perlahan korden berwarna biru tua di depannya. Semerbak aroma bunga mawar mulai tercium di hidung ketika pintu kaca geser tersebut terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan pesona indah ciptaan tuhan –wanita ini dan beberapa bunga mawar merah yang bemekaran.

"Eng…" sinar matahari mulai tampak perlahan menyorot wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang terlelap membuat aktor tersebut mengeliat dalam selimut tebalnya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Sasuke membuka onyxnya perlahan dan mengurut kepalanya yang terasa sakit setelah ia menyenderkan badannya ke bantal.

Sakura mendengus, "Akhirnya kau bangun juga," ujarnya dengan nada kesal seraya menaruh mug berisi coklat panas mengepul di tangannya ke meja samping ranjang king size milik pemuda tersebut.

"Kenapa kau ada di kamarku?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan heran membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak tanya pada dirimu sendiri? Karena kau! Aku tidak tidur semalaman," gerutuan keluar dari bibir Sakura seraya mendengus dan berkacak pingang ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke "Kau tidak lihat kantong mataku?"

Sasuke memundurkan wajahnya. Matanya sedikit melotot, "Gomen," gumam Sasuke pelan. Sepertinya kata-kata Maaf sulit keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Kenapa sih pemuda ini lebih mementingkan ego? "Tidak cukup dengan permintaan maaf."

"Jadi kau mau apa?" Sasuke mendongkak menatap emerlad Sakura tajam seakan meredam amarah.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah? Aku hanya ingin kau sarapan dan–" jeda Sakura seraya menarik nafas dalam-dalam setelah wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Sasuke, "–ceritakan masalahmu padaku agar perasaanmu lebih baik. Yah… siapa tahu aku bisa membantu," ujar gadis ini perlahan dengan nada tertahan.

Sasuke terdiam menatap emerald Sakura dalam-dalam, "Haruno Sakura?"

"Ya."

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**X**

**X  
**

**Buat chapter ini mesti ngulang 5x karena gak ada ide T^T dan anehnya sebelum chapter ini jadi, sudah buat chapter 6. Dan diriku sudah mencurahkan segenap jiwa dan raga untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini XD *lebay mode:on* di chapter ini sengaja membuat Sasuke yang dilanda kebingungan dan masalah bertabur di mana-mana (walaupun belum masuk masalah yang lebih berat) agar mereka bisa segera kawin kontrak Bwahaa… Bwahaa… *tawa ala peran antagonis –dichidori–***

**Note : Osaka adalah ibukota salah satu Prefektur di Jepang yang bernama Osaka. Jarak antara Tokyo dan Osaka cukup jauh *bisa dicari di Wikipedia**

**Ada Gita jalan dengan Piyu**

**Mari kita balas Review *Halah***

**Naru-mania** **: **Iya! Jadi Sasuke perannya pasti bagus-bagus sedangkan Sakura pasti menderita tapi tenang Yui akan membuat Sasuke menderita di cerita ini nantinya Ho… Ho... Ho… *smirk –diAmaterasu* panggil Yui-chan aja! *maksa*

"**Black Rose" Cyne_chan : **Arigatuo! Arigatou! Yui akan berjuang menyelesaikan Fic ini jadi dukung Yui di ajang Panasonic Award *loh? –Cyne_chan sweatdrop–* Yui tunggu Reviewnya :D

**Sasusaku_forever :** Sama donk! Yui juga sudah 4x nonton dan gak bosen-bosen. kawin kontraknya Mungkin akan terjadi di chapter 4. Jadi R&R terus fic ini Ya! Ya! Ya! *tendanged*

**Kira Hikarri-chan males login : **Kya! Arigatou Hikarri-chan! Chapter 1 kemarin adalah Fic terpanjang yang pernah Yui bikin XD mungkin di chapter 3 bakalan panjang cos inti masalah ada di chapter 3 jadi ditunggu ya! R&R ya!

**Kawamura : **Gomen ini Flame ya? Tidak! *berlari-lari ala india* kawamura-san tolong bedakan antara Terinspirasi dengan Plagiat, okey. banyak kok Fic senpai lainnya yang Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea bahkan ada yang mengambil semuanya untuk masuk dalam Fic mereka dan tolong tonton dulu Full House sebelum mengatakan ini Plagiat karena di Fic ini gak akan terlalu sama dengan Full House bahkan sangat berbeda. Yui gak marah kok kalau memang ini Flame. Peace^^v

**Hello! : **Oke! Suka Full House! Hore! Hore! *jingrak-jingrak* tentu saja bakal seru di chapter 3 he.. he.. Reviewnya juga di tunggu XD

**Tranquil Girl : **Ino mungkin akan jadi chara yang membawa Humor disini XD R&R lagi ya! *maksa -dijitak**–***

**Ijan : **Tentu! Yui tidak akan pernah putus asa! Semangat! *niru gaya Han Ji Eun* semangat! Oke :D I love You Full XD

**Kasumi ga login : **Waah Kasumi-chan dikau mereview fic ini juga *berlari mengejar Kasumi-chan dengan gaya ala film india* Rated M? Gomen di fic ini gak ada T^T tapi di fic Yui yang lain pasti ada nantinya XD ho.. ho.. *tawa mesum*

**Nakamura Miharu-chan : **Oke! Sudah diUpdate XD Review lagi ya! Salam kenal Miharu-chan ;D

**Ryuku S. A. J cape login : **Thank XD salam kenal :D Review lagi ya _

**Semangat! *pakai gaya Han Ji Eun***

**I love u all dan Domou Arigatou XD**

******Review Please!**


	3. Covenant of Marriage Contract

**Huwaaa…. Gomen lama coz kena WB mulu ni T^T *nangis2 gaje* belum lagi modem cuma satu, lappie cuma satu eh… dipake bertiga dengan aniki! Huff… kesal!!! Aniki pelit *dijitak aniki* Y^Y huff ya… Happy Reading**

**

* * *

**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I don't own Full House K-Drama

Marriage Contract

Inspirated From Full House K-Drama

* * *

Sakura membeku.

Maukah kau menikah denganku?

Hanya beberapa kata. Dan itu sanggup membuat Sakura membeku seketika. Bagaimana mungkin bisa? Hanya 4 hari mereka bersama. Dan Sasuke Uchiha sudah melamarnya. Hell! No! otak ayam itu pasti sudah gila.

"A–apa katamu tadi?" tanya Sakura, mengulangi. Matanya menyipit menatapi pemuda di depannya ini dengan air muka yang sudah pucat pasih, seakan ruhnya telah pergi.

Sasuke mendengus, "Gadis baka!" ujar actor tampan tersebut kesal. "Aku bilang; Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, suaranya kentara dalam tekanan. Ia masih menyenderkan kepala di bantal untuk memenangkan pikiran.

Wanita bermata zambrud tersebut terdiam seraya mengangakan mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar menatapi si bungsu Uchiha dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Jangan, bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ini terlalu mengerikan baginya. Menikah? dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai, tapi ini—apa-apaan? Bukan Cinta! Benci? Iya!

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padamu," komentar Sasuke seraya memutar bola matanya, "Aku hanya bilang; maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya balik pemuda tersebut dengan wajah agak ditekuk, menunggu jawaban.

Gadis berumur 22 tahun tersebut mengeryitkan dahi lebarnya, "Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu," ujarnya dengan nada sarkasme "Atas dasar apa aku mau menikah dengamu?" tanyanya sembari berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, "Kita menikah hanya secara kontrak, maksudku–" si bungsu Uchiha itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya memandang Sakura. Berharap gadis tersebut bisa menangkap kata-katanya.

Sakura mengeryitkan alisnya. Matanya yang masih mengantuk tampak berkedut-kedut. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat lidah Sakura terasa dikeluhkan, "Maksudmu kawin kontrak?" matanya kembali terbelalak lebar.

"Hn," Sasuke menghela nafas. Penuh kesabaran. "Karena– aku harus segera menikah dan kau ingin rumah ini kembali," ujarnya seraya menunjuk Sakura lalu, menunjuk dirinya "Kakekku sakit parah dan ia ingin aku segera menikah" gumam actor ini, pelan. Perasaannya masih berkecambuk dalam dada. Ia menundukan kepalanya lalu menatap Sakura "Kau ingin rumah ini bukan?"

Sakura menganguk ragu-ragu. Kenapa? Pertanyaan ini membuatnya bingung dan ragu. "Ya. Tapi– menikah err… kawin kontrak denganmu, itu–" sambung putus gadis tersebut seraya mengelengkan kepala, menepis semua yang tersedia sekarang. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu pasti hanya mimpi belaka yang menyeramkan.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksa," ujarnya seraya menyingkapkan selimut tebal di badannya. Ia beringsut dari spring bed king size tersebut sambil mengurut kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing, pengaruh mabuk semalam. "Keluar dari kamarku. Aku mau mandi," sambung actor itu sembari berjalan membuka lemari pakaian dengan dua pintu kaca di sudut kamarnya.

"Ya… paling kakekku akan meninggal dengan wajah sedih," gumamnya lirih seraya memilah-milih pakaian, tanpa menatap Sakura, "Ya… paling kau harus menunggu selama 5 tahun untuk mendapatkan rumahmu kembali, daripada menunggu 5 bulan. Dan–"

"Baiklah–" Sakura merasa lidahnya dikeluhkan ketika ingin mengulangi perkataan Sasuke yang berhasil membuatnya membeku, tertekan, "Baiklah-baiklah, Aku mau. Tapi– kita meni err… maksudku kawin konrak hanya 5 bulan!" ujarnya sembari memberikan deathglare terbaiknya ke Sasuke. Tangannya ia majukan, pas lima jari "Dan aku yang akan membuat perjanjian kontraknya," ini hanya 5 bulan, Haruno Sakura. Lebih baik daripada menunggu 5 tahun. Batinnya memberi mantra.

Hanya 5 bulan.

Sasuke tersenyum, menyeringai. "Tentu. Hanya lima bulan," jawabnya.

Hanya 5 bulan.

Arrrrgh! Ini gila!

* * *

Kota Osaka adalah kota ketiga terbesar di jepang. Kota ini adalah salah satu industri dan pelabuhan utama. Dan juga ibukota prefektur Osaka termasuk bagian pusat dari daerah metropolitan Osaka-Kobe-Kyoto. Tidak heran bila kota ini termasuk kota terbesar di jepang, karena memiliki begitu banyak kantor-kantor dan gedung pencakar langit, kendaraan bermotor yang lalu lalang di jalan.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang, blonde diikat satu kebelakang. Tengah berjalan seraya menenteng tas kerjanya. Matanya sibuk memandangi jalanan dan kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Ia tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan ketika mendapati seorang pemuda berambut kehitaman sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Sai!" sahut Yamanaka Ino sembari berlari kearah pemuda yang ia panggil Sai, tanpa memperdulikan high heelnya yang lumayan tinggi untuk dibawa lari "Kapan kau pulang?" tanyanya setelah berdiri di samping pemuda tersebut, dengan mata berbinar dan wajah memerah kemayu menatap Sai, yang tersenyum lugu.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Sai sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Mencari sosok merah jambu. Dan sedetik kemudian ia kembali menatap wanita berumur 22 tahun dihadapannya itu.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jadi kau pulang hanya untuk menanyakan Sakura?" tanya wanita bermata aquarium tersebut dengan mata menyipit, membuat Sai tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Aku rindu padanya," ujar Sai disela-sela tawa. Ino mencibir.

"Dia kembali ke Tokyo, beberapa hari yang lalu" jawab Ino seraya melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Kakek Danzou memberikan warisan kepadanya," gumam gadis tersebut. matanya menerawang jauh, mengingat perkataan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu, tanpa memperdulihkan Sai yang menatapinya dengan mata onyx terbelalak lebar.

"Apa?"

* * *

Tik Tik Tik

Dalam pelan suara jam dinding di ruang makan dalam rumah –yang 50% rumah Sasuke dan 50% punya Sakura– terdengar kencang karena kedua makhluk didalam ruang makan hanya diam. Menunggui salah satu dari kedua makhluk itu membuka suara. Sakura, gadis bermata emerald ini masih sibuk dengan agenda kecil yang ia pegang. Tanganya juga terlihat menghabiskan waktu untuk menulis di agenda tersebut seraya menundukan kepalanya.

Makhluk satu lagi?

Sasuke, duduk di kursi tepat depan Sakura. Actor tersebut sedang menyantap sarapan. Mata onyx miliknya sesekali mengerling kearah gadis di depannya, sedangkan yang ditatap mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba, membuat si bungsu Uchiha hampir tersedak karenanya.

Sakura tersenyum kearah Sasuke, lalu berdehem sebelum mengucapkan perjanjian kawin kontrak mereka "Pertama; Tidak boleh ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi masing-masing," ujar Sakura lantang seraya menatap Sasuke, yang tengah sarapan di meja makan. Actor muda itu hanya menganguk. Paham. "Kedua; Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui perjanjian kawin kontrak kita, termasuk Orang ketiga," sambung gadis itu seraya mengacungkan dua jarinya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Ia masih tampak sibuk dengan Tamago-don –makanan khas jepang– di meja.

Sakura menghela nafas. Apa yang membuatnya mau melakukan ini? Ya setidaknya ia bisa membuat Sasuke tersiksa. Dan ini hanya 5 bulan. Gadis itu menyeringai. "Ketiga; Perjanjian ini akan diselesaikan dengan cara bercerai setelah 5 bulan berlalu," gumam gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Ehm," Sasuke mengunyah makanannya pelan-pelan seraya menganguk. Setuju.

"Keempat; Bila salah satu diantara kita ada perasaan–" Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengatakan, "Cinta, maka dia harus keluar dari rumah ini. Dan perjanjian ini akan langsung diselesaikan. Artinya kita langsung bercerai."

"Iya. Aku setuju. Lagipula mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu," komentar pemuda berambut raven ini seraya menganguk pasti. "Jadi hanya itu perjanjian yang kau buat?" tanyanya dengan nada mencemooh.

Sakura mengerlingkan matanya lalu mendengus, "Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara," ujar gadis itu, menasehati. "Sisanya aku akan buat setelah kita menikah err… maksudku kawin kontrak nanti," sahut Sakura sembari menjulurkan tangannya kearah Sasuke.

Actor tersebut mengeryitkan alisnya, menatap tangan Sakura yang terjulur, "Apa?" tanyanya, bingung.

Sakura mencibir, "Salaman," ucapnya, membuat pemuda bermata onyx itu hanya mendesah pelan seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke tangan Sakura. Wanita berumur 22 tahun tersebut mengapai tangan Sasuke sembari tersenyum, "Deal!"

**To Be Countinued…**

**--**

**--**

**Hiksu… kena WB mulu ni T^T wuaah… senpai yang baik hati dan rajin menabung, adakah yang tahu cara melenyapkan WB? Kalau ada, nanti kasih Fhoto dan tanda tangan Yui (Author) lewat kotak pos ffn *dijitak***

******SasuHina? gak akan ada SasuHina di Fic ini. Coz aku sudah mempersiapkan orang ke-3 dan itu bukan Hinata *ngelus2 kepala Hinata* ck… ck… ck… kasian kamu nak tapi aku tetap tidak suka SasuHina. Aku sepenuh hati mendukung NaruHina walapun juga suka dengan NaruSaku *loh?***

**Gomennasai!! Karena chapter ini agak pendek T^T coz gak bisa pake lappie lama-lama :" *mendeathglare aniki –ditendang–***

**oya, bingung Nikah ama Kawin itu beda tapi mesti gabungin mereka. jadi kalo ada yang bingung antara Kawin dan Nikah jangan tanya diriku, karena diriku juga bingung =_=a *dirajam*  
**

**balas review ^^**

**Naru-mania : **Sasuke! Dia memang harus menderita!! Yui kesel sama Kang Masashi, bikin Sasuke jadi sangat2 jahat sama Sakura *peyuk2 Sakura* (Sasuke : Kesel sama Masashi tapi kok aku yang dibikin menderita??) orang ke-3? Ho… ho… Ada kok. Liat aja nanti ^^

**Nakamura Miharu-chan : **Bwahaha… *evil laughing* Sasuke pasti menderita! Thanks ya XD repiu lagi~ oya Miharu-chan, PMnya di tutup ya? Yui gak bisa PM Miharu-chan kemaren.

"**Black Rose" Cyne-chan : **Wkwkwkwk… Yui tawa mulu ni setiap liat repiu _ thanks ya XD udah mendukung Yui walaupun Yui agak berat untuk didukung *loh? Itu mah digendong* He… He… Thanks! Thanks! :D

**Risle-coe : **Iya! Siap! Akan Yui lanjuttin sampe tamat XD tapi… itu kalo Yui gak kena WB ^^ *senyum innocent –diDeathglare–* Arigatou!

**Liya_anag_baik : **Orang ke-3? Ada kok. Mungkin di chapter 6, setelah SasuSaku bulan madu XD jadi R&R lagi ya ^^

**yUTA yAMAMOTO : **Thanks XD Yuta-chan~ bakalan di Lanjutin kok. Insyaallah sampe tamat :D review again

**Sasusaku_forever : **Okelah kalo begitu. Yui punya 2 kata juga ; Terima kasih banyak *loh? Itu mah 3 kata* ^^ R&R lagi ya

**Je_jess : **Thanks! Tapi tetap aja Yui kena WB T^T. Hinata? *jlegeer –backsound drama2–* gak ada SasuHina disini! *dirajam SasuHina FC* wokeh… ^^ Yui akan buat banyak adegan Romantis konyol saat SasuSaku bulan madu nanti XD

**Hello! : **Yep! Akan Yui bikin romantis konyol saat SasuSaku bulan madu :D Hinata? *pake backsound– *-ditimpuk-* tenang aja Hinata tidak akan jadi orang ke-3 disini ^^

**atsu-chan : **Thanks! Bulan madu SasuSaku nanti konyol, pastinya XD gomen gak bisa cepat Update T-T

**-**

**Domou Arigatou XD**

**Review Please!!!**


	4. It's Only Five Months

Sakura mencibir, "Salaman," ucapnya, membuat pemuda bermata onyx itu hanya mendesah pelan seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke tangan Sakura. Wanita berumur 22 tahun tersebut menggapai tangan Sasuke sembari tersenyum, "Deal!"

**-X-**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Marriage Contract

Re inspirited Full House K-Drama

I do not own Full House K-Drama

Warning : AU/OOC

**-X-**

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kakekmu sakit apa?" tanya Sakura seraya mengerlingkan mata zamrudnya kepada Sasuke, yang tampak cuek bebek setelah menghabiskan sarapan.

Sasuke menghela napas. Kenapa gadis ini cerewet sekali sih? "Jantung," Jawab pemuda tersebut dengan nada agak malas sembari menuang air mineral dalam gelas. Dan kemudian meminumnya perlahan, "Apa kau tidak ingin beritahu keluargamu?"

Gadis bermata emerald itu menautkan alisnya dan menarik napas beberapa kali mengikuti langkah Sasuke tadi, "Pantas kakekmu sakit. Cucunya seperti dirimu," ia diam sejenak setelah mencemooh Sasuke barusan, lalu menhela napas sebentar, "Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal," jawabnya.

"…maaf," putus Sasuke sembari berdiri dari kursi lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja makan, berniat menuju kamar. Aktor tersebut mendengus dan berhenti berjalan sejenak, "Cepat mandi dan pakai pakaian yang rapi, kita akan kerumahku nanti," ucapnya dengan nada memerintah, yang memang merupakan hobby keturunan Uchiha.

Ups! Satu-satunya wanita dalam rumah tersebut tersikekap seraya menaikkan alisnya, ia mengangakan mulut, "Nani?"

**o—O—o**

"Sai! Apa maksudmu?" teriak frustrasi Yamanaka Ino, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik seorang pemuda berambut kehitaman, yang tampak mondar-mandir mencari sesuatu dalam lemari, tanpa memperdulihkan Ino, yang sudah kelihatan frustrasi, "Sai. Kau membuat kamarku lebih berantakan."

Sai berhenti, menghela napas sembari menatapi Ino agak malas, "Aku harus ke Tokyo," jawabnya.

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya, beberapa pertanyaan terlintas dalam benak gadis berumur 22 tahun tersebut, "Untuk apa?" tanya wanita berambut blonde itu.

Sai mengerling, "Mencari Sakura," jawabnya lagi.

"Hatsyii–" Sakura berhenti melangkah, menatapi punggung Sasuke, lalu menggosok hidungnya perlahan. Ada apa? Agak kurang enak badan? Mungkin. Atau karena yang lain? Entahlah.

Si bungsu Uchiha, yang sudah sampai depan pintu mobil sportnya tersebut, menoleh menatap Sakura, mendengus ia segera ketika mendapati gadis berambut merah jambu itu berhenti melangkah tiba-tiba, "Ada apa?" ucap pemuda tersebut.

Sakura menggosok hidungnya lagi seraya menatap pemuda di depannya, ia menggeleng, "Entahlah."

**o-O-o**

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Suara bambu terdengar berulang kali mengambil dan menumpahkan air kedalam kolam berisi ikan koi. Tampak beberapa bonsai terpajang rapi di atas sebuah pengangah khusus tanaman bonsai. Dan burung-burung kecil sekilas bertengger di rating pohon cemara. Tenteram, tenang dan damai. Sesuatu yang selalu terjadi di kediaman keluarga besar Uchiha.

"Jadi?" satu pertanyaan terlontar dari seorang gadis berambut merah jambu, bernama Haruno Sakura seraya menatap sekeliling rumah bernuansa Jepang tersebut, "Ini rumah keluarga besarmu?" tanyanya sembari melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Si bungsu Uchiha, yang telah berjalan di depan.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn," suara langkah kakinya terdengar pelan saat menginjak Tatami.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengernyit, menatap sebuah foto, yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamu, "Sasuke, itu fotomu?" tanyanya, mata emerald tersebut menatapi sesosok anak kecil berambut pantat ayam dengan wajah cuek dalam foto.

Sasuke menoleh, "Hn," matanya menyipit sebentar. Dan segera menekukan kakinya untuk duduk di salah satu Zabuton –tempat duduk khas Jepang- di ruang tamu. Yang kemudian diikuti oleh calon istri kontraknya.

"Kenapa wajahmu yang dulu dan sekarang tidak ada bedanya? Sama-sama cuek," tanya gadis tersebut penasaran seraya mengernyitkan alisnya.

Aktor terkenal tersebut mendesah, "Kau ini cerewet sekali sih," Sakura merenggut. Sasuke menghela napas. Sebuah kesalahan kah lamaran Haruno Sakura? Iya. Tapi apa daya? Nasi kepalang sudah menjadi bubur.

**KREEK**

Pintu geser tepat di depan mereka terbuka. Sakura menoleh. Menatap seorang perempuan setengah baya, tampak berumur 45 tahunan. Rambut panjang hitam dengan mata onyx cemerlang, tersenyum lembut. Mirip Uchiha Sasuke walau sedikit berbeda. Dan ini sudah pasti Ibunya. Uchiha Mikoto. Namanya.

Mikoto tersenyum. Dan menekukan kakinya, mengikuti Sasuke tadi. Duduk di salah satu Zabuton. "Oh, Sasuke dan…" putus ibu dua anak tersebut. Menatapi Sakura seakan bertanya; siapa dia?

Sakura tersenyum. Berdiri, lalu membungkuk sedikit, "Haruno Sakura. Hajimemashite Uchiha-san," jawab gadis bermata emerald itu, yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya lagi ke Zabuton.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Mikoto, matanya menoleh ke Sasuke, "Dia-"

"Calon istriku," Sasuke memotong. Mikoto terdiam, wajahnya tampak pucat pasih melompong.

"Jadi?" onyx itu berbinar-binar. Menatap Sakura, Mikoto tersenyum cepat, "Calon menantuku," ujarnya seraya memeluk Sakura erat, membuat Gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut menarik napas. Sesak.

**o-O-o**

Sakura dan Sasuke tampak duduk bersebelahan di meja makan besar kelurga Uchiha. Tampak disana Mikoto dan seorang kakek yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Madara tersenyum menatap kedua pasangan kontrak tersebut.

Aah… betapa bahagianya dia saat ini, saat mengetahui bahwa sosok berambut merah jambu tersebut akan menjadi anggota keluarga mereka. Semua anggota keluarga pasti akan senang mendengarnya, sedangkan pasangan tersebut hanya saling suap-suappan plus pertandingan death glare karena hal sepele.

"Sayang~ makan yang banyak ya," ujar Sakura dengan senyum seraya menyuapkan dua onigiri ke mulut Sasuke. Ia menatap actor tampan tersebut dengan senyum paksa sambil melototkan mata.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Oh, Terima kasih sayangku," balas Sasuke sembari mengunyah onigiri yang sudah memenuhi mulutnya, "Kau–uhuk–juga harus makan," tambah pemuda tersebut, sedikit menyeringai ia mendekatkan dirinya ke Sakura. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu melotot saat Sasuke menyuapkan 3 onigiri ke mulutnya.

"Kau juga harus banyak makan Sasuke. Lihat badanmu kurus," Sakura mengunyah onigirinya cepat-cepat sambil mengambil 4 onigiri di kotak bekal, bermaksud menyuapkannya ke Sasuke, "Makan yang banyak ya. Dikunyah," ujarnya lembut kemayu tapi nadanya terdengar menekan, menyuruh.

Sasuke melotot. Lidahnya terjulur 'Sudah cukup jidat!' arti pandangannya. Alis Sakura mengkerut. Bibirnya mengerucut. Ia membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan death glare mematikan. 'Makan!' pandangan Sakura seakan berkata demikian.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, "Ha.. ha... calon istriku memang pintar memasak," ujarnya sambil membersihkan nasi onigiri yang lengket di pipi Sakura. Wanita bermata emerald tersebut tersenyum paksa. Dan menyodorkan 4 onigiri ke mulut Sasuke.

"Enakkan?" gumam Sakura dengan nada manis, membuat Sasuke meringgis karena harus memakan 4 buah onigiri bulat-bulat dalam mulutnya. Sasuke tersedak seraya menginjak kaki Sakura di kolom meja, yang langsung dibalas oleh Sakura. Kakinya menginjak kaki Sasuke kuat-kuat dua kali, membuat Sasuke meringgis untuk sekian kali.

Mikoto tersenyum, "Coba dari dulu, Sakura sering main kemari ya," sambung ibu berumur 45 tahun tersebut dengan lembut. Menatap adegan 'Mesra' SasuSaku membuat hatinya luluh. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan membingkai senyum sedangkan Sasuke masih tersedak di sampingnya, "Jadi kapan kalian menikah?"

"Uhuk!" pemuda berambut raven tersebut tersedak, matanya mengerling kearah Sakura. Gadis berumur 22 tahun itu masih tersenyum, "Mungkin seminggu lagi," jawab Sasuke frustrasi.

Madara menggeleng, "Tidak."

Sasuke mendengus, "Lima hari lagi," jawabnya sembari meneguk air putih dalam gelas, yang ia pegang, pelan-pelan.

"Tidak. Tidak," ujar Mikoto seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tetap satu minggu lagi," ujar Sasuke seraya mendengus sebal. Keras kepala. Benar-benar khas Uchiha.

Melihat cucunya tersebut sangat keras kepala kakek tua berambut raven tersebut mengernyit, "Aduh! Jantungku," sontak Madara sembari menekan jantungnya. Ia menarik napas layaknya orang, yang sedang terkena sakit jantung. Sasuke mendekat karena kaget. Diikuti oleh Mikoto dan Sakura, yang tampak cemas.

"Tunggu kek, aku panggil dokter," ucap Sasuke cemas seraya berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju keluar dari ruang makan.

"Tunggu," cegah Madara. Sasuke menoleh, "Aku ingin kalian menikah 3 hari lagi," ujarnya sembari memegang tangan Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kirinya tampak menekan bagian sekitar jantungnya.

Sasuke mengerling. Ia sadar akan satu hal, lalu menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku akan menikah 3 hari lagi," kata aktor tampan tersebut sebal. Terpaksa menerima perlakuan 'Drama' yang dibuat kakeknya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada kakek tua ini mati.

Madara tersenyum, menyeringai, "Aku akan segera punya cucu menantu," soraknya senang. Mikoto tertawa, karena sudah terbiasa.

Sakura terdiam seraya mengerutkan alisnya, ia bertanya, "Kakek tidak apa-apa? Jantungnya bagaimana?" ujarnya cemas.

Pemuda berumur 22 tahun, berambut raven tersebut mendengus, "Jangan dipikirkan," ujarnya sebal.

"Cucu menantuku."

**o-O-o**

Seulas senyuman terukir di wajah cantik Sakura saat gadis berumur 22 tahun tersebut berada di salah satu butik gaun pengantin di kota Tokyo. Tampak Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk menunggu gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut berganti pakaian di ruang ganti. Mendengus ia segera lantaran beberapa orang melihat dirinya dengan macam-macam pandangan.

"Sasuke bagaimana dengan gaun ini?" tanya Sakura sembari memutar-mutar badannya memperlihatkan gaun yang baru ia coba di ruang ganti.

Sasuke mendongak, "Jelek," ujarnya tanpa basa-basi membuat Sakura kembali masuk ke ruang ganti seraya menahan nyeri.

"Gaun ini?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aneh."

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Kau tampak gendut dengan gaun itu.".

"Ini?" gumam Sakura tak lama setelah sekian kalinya keluar masuk ruang ganti. Ia tampak cantik mengenakan gaun dengan siluet Empire. Gaun yang mirip dengan gaun dewi-dewi pada periode klasik.

Berwarna putih, berbahan Tulle, dengan aplikasi renda brokat di lengan dan bahu, juga pada obi hijau tosca selebar 8 cm bagian pinggang dan pita yang sama menjuntai dan melebar ujung-ujungnya. Dan tak lupa beberapa hiasan bunga di rambut merah jambunya, membuat Sakura seperti layaknya seorang Dewi.

"...ya, setidaknya kali ini lebih baik," jawab Sasuke sembari menahan malu dan blushing, lantaran harus mengakui bahwa Haruno Sakura memang tampak cantik memakai gaun tersebut.

Tunggu! Blushing? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

**o-O-o**

**Hatake Management**

Seorang laki-laki berambut silver tengah duduk dengan santai di atas sofa merah tua dalam ruangan kerjanya. Matanya yang selalu tampak dengan ekspresi malas itu kini sedang berkutat dengan layar laptop berwarna silver miliknya. Hatake Kakashi –pemilik Hatake Management, sekaligus manajer Uchiha Sasuke.

"Konichiwa," sahut seorang laki-laki berambut kebiruan seraya berjalan perlahan ke sofa yang sedang di dudukki Kakashi. Membuat laki-laki berambut silver itu menoleh ke sumber suara "Mana Sasuke? Aku tidak melihatnya di lokasi syuting," ujarnya setelah duduk di sofa itu dan melempar pandangan ke Kakashi

Kakashi menghela napas dan mematikan laptopnya dengan malas, "Dia minta liburan 3 minggu," jawab Kakashi sekenanya sambil menaruh laptopnya di meja. Kedua alisnya tampak mengerut menatap salah satu artis di Managementnya tersebut.

Pemuda itu tersenyum seraya mengerling penuh antusias, "Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan gosip terbaru sekarang," ujar pemuda tadi yang diketahui bernama Hoshikawa Suigetsu ini seraya mengulum senyum.

Kakashi mengeryitkan dahinya "Gosip terbaru?"

Suigetsu mengangguk dengan kemantapan, "Uchiha Sasuke pergi ke butik gaun pengantin dengan seorang perempuan," ucapnya dan langsung di respon Kakashi, yang mengerutkan alisnya seraya berdiri dari sofa dan menatap keluar jendela.

"…aku sudah tahu itu," jawabnya seraya tersenyum lalu kembali menatap Suigetsu. Pemuda berambut kebiruan tersebut tampak terkejut.

Cih… sepertinya, menjatuhkan Uchiha Sasuke masih terlalu lama untuk sekarang.

**o-O-o**

Perayaan pernikahan di Jepang biasanya diadakan pada musim semi dan musim gugur, musim ini dianggap sebagai hari baik untuk melangsungkan upacara pernikahan. Masyarakat Jepang masih percaya dengan kalender Jepang yang menerangkan mana hari baik dan buruk. Ada dua cara perayaan pernikahan di Jepang, yaitu dengan upacara Shinto atau cara modern pernikahan ala barat.

Pernikahan secara modern ala barat. Mungkin itulah yang kita temukan dalam suasana pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, yang dilangsungkan di dalam sebuah gereja. Hari ini, tepat musim semi. Cocok dengan bunga Tulip, yang tampak menghiasi sepanjang ruangan gereja.

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat tampan dengan jas hitam dipadu dengan Tuxedo. Sasuke berdiri di altar, depan seorang pendeta berkacamata, yang tampak menggenggam sebuah buku kecil berwarna cokelat.

"Huff…" pemuda berumur 22 tahun tersebut menghela napas seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada tamu undangan yang cukup banyak. Tentu saja banyak. Wartawan semua, belum lagi dari tadi sorot silau kamera tidak berhenti-henti, "Haah~" ia menarik napas lagi.

Tak berapa lama, pemuda bermata onyx itu segera mengembangkan senyuman ke keluarga dan manajernya, lalu menoleh saat melihat pintu gereja terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok Haruno Sakura, dengan balutan gaun siluet Empire. Gaun yang mirip dengan gaun dewi-dewi pada periode klasik. Berwarna putih, dengan aplikasi renda brokat di lengan dan bahu, juga pada obi hijau Tosca di bagian pinggang dan pita yang sama menjuntai dan melebar ujung-ujungnya. Tak lupa beberapa hiasan bunga di rambut merah jambunya, membuat Sakura seperti layaknya seorang Dewi.

Kali ini Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa melepas senyumanya, termasuk juga para tamu, yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan saat gadis bermata emerald tersebut berjalan mendekat, lalu berdiri di samping Sasuke dengan seorang pendamping, yang merupakan ayah kandung Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Sasuke, lakukan yang terbaik," ujar seorang laki-laki paruh baya bermata onyx, bernama lengkap Uchiha Fugaku, sekaligus pemilik Uchiha Corp. Ia tersenyum sembari menepuk pundak si bungsu Uchiha perlahan. Dan kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduk khusus untuk keluarga di depan tamu undangan.

Sasuke masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Hn, dia adalah Aktor terbaik seAsia bukan? Saat Sakura berjalan ke altar perlahan, karena gaunnya lumayan membuat langkah-langkahnya sedikit susah. Pasangan err, pasangan kontrak tersebut menoleh menatap kearah pendeta. Memulai janji sumpah setia.

"Apakah kamu, Uchiha Sasuke, bersedia mencintai Haruno Sakura dengan sepenuh hatimu, saat suka maupun duka, sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?" tanya pendeta tersebut seraya membenarkan tata letak kacamatanya.

"Hn, saya bersedia," jawab Sasuke.

Pendeta itu menoleh, menatap Sakura, "Apakah kamu Haruno Sakura, bersedia mencintai Uchiha Sasuke dengan sepenuh hati, saat suka maupun duka, sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Iya, saya bersedia,"

Semua orang, terutama keluarga Uchiha, walau tampak seorang tidak datang, sumringah mendengarnya. Tak lama setelah itu mulailah kilau-kilau kamera menerangi gereja saat Sasuke memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Sakura, yang kemudian dilakukan juga oleh gadis tersebut. Sebuah komitmen kedua mempelai untuk menjalani kehidupan bersama.

Pendeta di depan mereka tersenyum, sebelum memulai perkataan, "Maka, mempelai pria boleh mencium mempelai wanita," ujarnya sembari menutup buku yang ia pegang.

Sakura terdiam, mendongak, menatap sepasang onyx di depannya, sampai Sasuke mengangguk. Gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut perlahan membiarkan mata emeraldnya tertutup pelan-pelan, hingga akhirnya bibir Uchiha Sasuke terasa menekan bibirnya perlahan.

'Tenang, ini hanya lima bulan,' gumam Sakura dalam hati, bagai mantra penahan nyeri.

Sasuke? 'Ini hanya lima bulan.'

Uhm… mereka tidak pernah tahu perasaan apa yang akan muncul setelah lima bulan berlalu.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N;

Hehehehe… Gomen atas keterlambatan update Fic ini *senyum innocent –author dilempar sandal-* T,T sibuk… beneran deh *kicked* Oke, mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan di update lebih cepat, lantaran liburan :D *dirajam*

**SPECIAL THANKS**

**Ka Hime Shiseiten, Intan SasuSaku, Naru-mania, syoanytha lawliet, Azalea Yukiko, Ao n Ai, "Black Rose" Cyne_chan, Risle-coe, Nakamura Miharu-chan, .., Hello!, Je_jess, So-Chand 'Luph plend', Uchiha Evans, atsuchan, Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi, Liya_anag_baik, Black Magician Kasumi-chan, Shinrei Azuranica, NUR HAY, Kawamura, dei hatake, Micon, N.P.N-11CC, Sasusakuforever, keyna uchiha, Namizake Lin-chan, Kiran-Angel-Lost, sava kaladze, r.c Arisa Shiraishi, virgo yagami, Farah Likes Sasusaku.**

**Terima Kasih Banyak :DDD**

**Review Please**

↓**Klik Here↓**


	5. Mr and Mrs Uchiha

Uchiha Sakura nama tersebut telah disandang olehnya. Oleh seorang wanita berambut merah muda. Wanita yang sama sekali tidak menyangka ia akan dilamar oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Padahal tujuan utama wanita tersebut adalah hanya ingin mengambil rumah hasil warisan untuknya.

Tapi sekarang… mau bagaimana lagi? Semua telah terjadi. Kedua pasangan yang baru melangsungkan pernikahan kemarin sedang berada berdua di kamar Uchiha Sasuke sekarang.

"Sasuke pelan-pelan… sakit tahu."

"Apa? Inikan salahmu sendiri makanya jadi sakit begini."

"Tapi jangan dipaksa… sakit."

"Makanya diam."

"Coba kau jadi wanita, kau akan tahu bagaimana sakitnya," cetus Sakura kesal setelah sepagian hari ini ia berdebat dengan sang suami.

Sasuke –sang suami mendesah kesal, "Kalaupun aku jadi wanita aku akan lebih baik dalam soal begini daripada dirimu."

"Apa? akh… pelan-pelan."

"Sudah aku bilang, Diam."

Sakura mengernyit menahan sakit, "Sasuke… aku bilang pelan-pelan," ujarnya dengan nada dipelankan.

Sasuke mengangkat mukanya menatap Sakura, "Makanya… kalau memang tidak bisa menggunakan high heel jangan dipaksa, jadinya bengkak beginikan," ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah namun sangat terdengar menasihati. Kesal terukir di wajahnya saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Sang istri keseleo. Sang suami terpaksa menguruti kakinya sepanjang pagi ini.

**-O-o-O-**

"Wah… anak muda jaman sekarang tidak hanya cukup saat malam," ujar seorang kakek tua, bermata onyx. Menguping dari pintu kamar pengantin baru seraya mengembangkan senyum. Siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Madara. Ia langsung menoleh saat merasakan seseorang di belakang mencolek bahunya.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya, bermata onyx. Ikut menguping dari belakang, menunggu perkembangan situasi dari pasukan garis depan. Kali ini siapa lagi? Tentu saja, Uchiha Fugaku, selaku kepala keluarga, yang seharusnya memberi contoh baik pada keluarga.

Mikoto yang tengah mempersiapkan sarapan di meja makan, hanya bisa menggeleng, prihatin.

**-X-**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Marriage Contract

Re inspirited Full House K-Drama

I do not own Full House K-Drama

Warning : AU/OOC

**-X-**

"Huff…" kedua pengantin baru itu menghela napas melihat tingkah dari keluarga sang pengantin pria, yang tidak berhentinya melakukan tingkah kekanak-kanakan walaupun mereka sedang berada di meja makan. Sasuke menelan makanannya dengan susah payah saat merasakan tatapan seseorang yang menjurus padanya.

"Sasuke~" sudah ia duga seseorang yang menatapnya itu adalah Uchiha Madara. Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata saat ini, ia hanya bisa mengangguk menatap mata onyx di depannya. Madara tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "Bagaimana malam pertama kalian?" tanyanya dengan tampang antusias. Dasar kakek tua mesum ini.

Sakura merasakan makanan di tenggorokannya seakan tidak bisa tertelan. Positif ia butuh air sekarang.

Sasuke mengembangkan senyuman, dengan santai setelah menelan makanannya ia menjawab, "Hanya aku dan Sakura yang tahu," ujarnya seraya memandang Sakura dengan senyuman yang masih terkembang. Fugaku dan sang istri tampak tersenyum, mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan Madara sedangkan SasuSaku duduk bersebelahan di sebelah kanan.

"Bukan begitu istriku," tambah laki-laki berambut raven tersebut di sela-sela nada menggodanya, ia merangkul Sakura dari samping. Wanita berambut merah jambu ini hanya tersenyum, diam-diam kakinya menginjak kaki sang suami dalam kolong meja. Sakura yakin Sasuke sedang meringis dibalik senyumnya. He, Benar-benar seorang aktor terbaik se-Asia.

"Oya, apa kalian tidak merencanakan bulan madu?" tanya Mikoto. Fugaku mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan sang istri.

Sasuke meminum air mineralnya pelan, dan menjawab setelah air tadi telah masuk dalam kerongkongan, "Tidak, kami tidak sempat untuk merencanakannya, lagipula dalam rumah ini sudah serasa seperti bulan madu," tambahnya lagi dan kali ini kepada Sakura dengan nada menggoda. Wanita berumur 22 tahun itu hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

Duh, yakinlah setiap orang akan mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan paling romantis sedunia.

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar tidak akan berbulan madu?" tanya Mikoto kembali, rasanya ragu untuk membiarkan kedua pasangan 'Mesra' ini tidak berbulan madu.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Entahlah, aku akan bertanya pada Kakashi, apakah aku punya waktu untuk berbulan madu," Sasuke menjawab karena tahu jadwalnya yang cukup padat bahkan untuk dirinya yang baru menikah ini. Saasuke yakin Kakashi tidak akan memberikan kebebasan secara gratisan.

"Sasuke," Mikoto memperingati.

Fugaku berdeham, "Tolong, jangan bicarakan pekerjaan saat sedang makan," keluhnya seraya menyantap beberapa potong ikan menggunakan sumpit.

Sasuke mendengus. Sakura terdiam menatap raut muka laki-laki bermata onyx tersebut menjadi serius.

…ia tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya Fugaku tidak suka dengan pekerjaan Sasuke.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa Mikoto, mereka pasti bisa tanpa harus berbulan madu," tawa Madara, mencairkan suasana. Mikoto ikut menyeringai.

Sakura sweatdrop. Sasuke mendengus sebal, 'Bisakah kalian pulang sekarang juga,' batin laki-laki itu kesal.

**-O-o-O-**

"Hahaha… baiklah Sasuke kami pulang, terima kasih atas undangan menginapnya," ujar kakek tua berambut raven seraya tertawa dan menepuk pundak si bungsu Uchiha. Setelah itu Madara segera memasuki mobil yang di kendarai oleh Fugaku di depan rumah SasuSaku.

Sasuke menghela napas, 'Siapa juga yang mengundang?' batinnya melempar komentar dengan malas. Ia berdiri di depan pintu rumah seraya mengembang senyuman. Benar-benar tidak kontras. Walaupun begitu si bungsu Uchiha ini selalu menomor satukan keluarga. Kalau tidak, untuk apa ia kawin kontrak?

Mikoto tersenyum, ia memeluk Sakura sangat erat. Wanita bermata emerald itu terdiam, merasakan suatu perasaan hangat dalam hatinya. Ah, betapa ia merindukan pelukan seorang ibu, "Tolong jaga Sasuke ya, Sakura," kata ibu rumah tangga tersebut sembari melepas pelukan hangat pada sang menantu.

Seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Sakura tersenyum, "Tentu saja Uchiha-san."

Mikoto menaikkan alisnya, "Loh? Uchiha-san?" Sakura terdiam. Mulutnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun Mikoto menghentikan, "Panggil Kaa-san ya anakku," kata-kata tersebut terdengar tanpa basa-basi, namun bagi Sakura kata-kata tadi terasa sangat berarti.

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu mengangguk, pipinya terasa memerah, setelah sekian lama ia kembali mengucapkan kata-kata ini… "Ya, Kaa-san."

**o-O-O-o**

"Hm, apa kau tidak melihatnya Sakura? jidatmu di situ terlihat lebih lebar."

"Oya, lalu siapa ya, laki-laki yang tampak percaya diri dengan rambut pantat ayamnya itu?"

Kedua pengantin itu bertatapan memberikan death glare masing-masing, lalu kembali menatap televisi di depan, menonton acara gosip di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta Tokyo. Mungkin kau bisa mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan 'kontrak' yang sangat narsis. Bagaimana tidak? Acara langsung pernikahan mereka yang selalu di putar ulang dalam semua stasiun televisi, mereka tonton berdua. Lalu ujung-ujungnya kedua pasangan ini akan saling mengatai.

Hey, kemana perginya pasangan 'Mesra' tadi?

Uchiha Sasuke, ia menahan tawa saat melihat perempuan berambut merah jambu dalam televisi itu hampir jatuh karena high heelnya. Yeah, dan itu juga yang membuat Sakura keseleo pagi ini. Sasuke benar-benar ingin tahu seperti apa rupa orang yang telah dan pasti bersusah payah mengajari Sakura berjalan dalam gereja. Rasanya perutnya sakit saat mengingat hal tersebut.

Uchiha Sakura, ia kembali terkikik saat melihat Sasuke dalam televisi. Ia teringat saat Sasuke tidak bisa keluar dari gereja karena fansnya tidak terima si bungsu Uchiha itu menikah. Argh, rasanya Sakura ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sekarang mengingat seorang fans pria ingin mencium Sasuke saat itu. Duh, rasanya benar-benar lucu.

**TING TONG…**

"Siapa lagi sekarang?" keluh Sasuke dengan nada kesal seraya berjalan menuju pintu. Wajahnya terlihat agak malas, "Ada apa?" tanyanya sebal ketika membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok manajernya –Hatake Kakashi sedang berdiri dengan wajah santai tanpa beban seperti biasa. Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya menghela napas.

"Konichiwa," sapa Kakashi seraya tersenyum ramah lalu melengos masuk tanpa memperdulihkan Sasuke yang menatapnya sinis –sepertinya Kakashi sudah kebal dengan death glare dari aktor tersebut, "Oh, konichiwa Sakura," sapa laki-laki berambut silver tersebut saat melihat Sakura tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di ruang tamu.

Sasuke mendengus, "Ada apa?" tanya aktor tampan itu sembari mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa merah tua dalam ruang tamu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura saat wanita itu berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Mengikuti langkah suami.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin memberikan ini," gumam Kakashi sembari menyodorkan sebuah amplop. Lalu mengedarkan pandangan seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya menatapi amplop tersebut, dengan begitu banyak ekspresi, "Apa ini?" tanya aktor bermata onyx tersebut sembari mengambil dan membuka perlahan amplop itu. Mencurigakan sekali Kakashi datang ke sini hanya untuk memberikan ini.

"Itu hadiah dari sponsor," jawab Kakashi yang masih mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru sudut-sudut rumah Sasuke dan Sakura atau lebih tepatnya 50% rumah Sakura dan 50% punya Sasuke. Ia tersenyum melihat rumah yang sepenuh jiwa raga diperjuangkan oleh Sakura itu. Tentu saja Kakashi tidak tahu menahu hal tersebut.

"Hadiah sponsor?" tanya Sakura sambil mencondongkan ke tubuh Sasuke untuk melihat isi dari surat tersebut.

Kakashi tersenyum lalu menganguk dan kembali menatapi dua pasangan suami istri tersebut, "Iya, bulan madu ke pulau Okinawa kota Naha selama 1 minggu," ujarnya diiringi senyuman mengembang.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan lalu kembali menatap Kakashi. Raut wajah aktor tampan itu terlihat biasa saja berbeda dengan Sakura yang tampak sangat sumringah.

"Bulan madu?"

**-O-o-O-**

Okinawa-hontō atau Okinawa-jima adalah pulau terbesar di kepulauan Okinawa sekaligus di kepulauan Ryukyu, Jepang. Dengan sebuah ibukota bernama Naha. Okinawa sendiri adalah tempat terlahirnya olahraga diri Karate. Dan yang paling penting adalah bagian utara pulau ini masih alami hingga membuat daerah tersebut menjadi tempat wisata dengan banyaknya hotel dan resort. Karena iklimnya yang subtropis dan memiliki hutan lebat di utara pulau, Okinawa menjadi tempat yang paling baik untuk melepas kepenatan dengan enaknya suasana alami.

Namun tidak bagi Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itu seharian ini harus mengurusi sang istri. Ya… ampun kenapa Kakashi mesti datang dan memberikannya liburan menyiksa ini. Sasuke hanya bisa mengakhiri umpatan demi umpatan dalam batinnya dengan mendegus sebal.

"Sasuke~" Sakura menatapnya. Mata emerald tersebut terlihat berkilauan, "Indah! Indah! Indah!"

Sasuke mengalihkan padangannya kepada Sakura. Wanita itu tidak henti-henti bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang baru mendapat jajan. Dengan dengusan terakhir Sakura bisa mendengar sang suami bergumam, "Norak."

Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura manyun. Dengan begini setidaknya perempuan berambut merah jambu tersebut bisa diam barang sejenak.

"Maaf, atas nama siapa tuan?" ujar seorang resepsionis dengan nada sopan sembari membungkukkan badan. Ia tersenyum ramah menatap Sasuke dan Sakura di depannya. Bagaimanapun pastinya ia tahu kedua pasangan di depannya ingin berbulan madu. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak tahu Uchiha Sasuke aktor terbaik se-Asia itu telah melepas masa lajang.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, seraya melepas senyuman ia berdeham, "Uchiha Sasuke."

**-O-o-O-**

Akuarium Churaumi Okinawa –sesuai dengan namanya, Chura yang berarti Indah dan Umi dengan arti Laut adalah akuarium terbesar nomor dua di dunia yang terdapat di Taman Ocean Expo, barat laut Okinawa, Jepang.

Akuarium ini memamerkan kehidupan Biologi laut di terumbu karang, laut dalam dan arus Kuroshio yang mengalir melintasi Kepulauan Jepang. Dari keseluruhan 77 tangki akuarium, tangki akuarium terbesar berada di laut Kuroshio. Pengunjung dapat menyaksikan sejumlah 70 spesies ikan, mulai dari ikan hiu, paus, dan pari manta sebagai pertunjukan utama.

Uchiha Sakura hanya bisa berjalan dengan mata berkilauan dan mulut menganga sepanjang ia melangkahkan kakinya, mata emerald itu tidak bisa berkedip saat menatap Jinta – nama ikan hiu terbesar di akuarium laut Kuroshio, "Hey, Sasuke kenapa ikan hiu ini di beri nama… Jinta?" tanyanya dengan tampang innocent seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke. Dan sedetik kemudian kembali menatap Jinta.

Sasuke yang berada di samping Sakura menatap kearah akuarium. Di sana terdapat beberapa ikan hiu tengah berenang ke sana-ke mari termasuk Jinta, "Benar, kenapa mesti Jinta? Lebih bagus Haruno Sakura," ia mulai berbicara dengan alis mengkerut. Seakan-akan tengah menanggapi serius pertanyaan sang istri.

Sakura mengernyit, bibirnya mengerucut, "Oh, bukannya lebih bagus dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke," tangap wanita itu memakai nada sarkastis, "Dengan gigi taring, wajah menyeramkan, bukannya sangat cocok diberi nama Sasuke," ujarnya kembali seraya membentuk wajahnya dengan tampang menyeramkan dan sesaat kemudian wanita itu tertawa lepas. Sasuke menatap Sakura lalu tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa melihat Sakura tertawa membuatnya tidak bisa menahan senyum barang seucil.

Dengan senyuman kecil yang masih mengembang Sasuke dengan refleks mengusap kepala Sakura hingga membuat rambut merah jambu itu berantakan. Sakura merapikan rambutnya dengan tampang manyun. Membuat pemuda berambut raven itu akhirnya tertawa lepas.

Setidaknya sedikit demi sedikit tanpa mereka sadari cinta itu nyata dan mulai berkembang dengan apa adanya.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N;**

Huwaaa~ maafkan diriku yang baru mengupdate fic ini padahal inginnya fic ini di update saat liburan sekolah kemarin T,T tapi dikaruniakan urusan osis, laptop di bawa aniki dan HAL-HAL gaje lainnya hingga membuat fic ini baru terpikir dan terupdate sekarang DX

Kalau dipikir-pikir lumayan lama juga ya? Huwaaa maafkan aku DX mumpung hari puasa. Author gaje ini kembali meminta maaf… karena mungkin fic ini akan di update setelah lebaran. *author di rajam masa*

Oya… ikan hiu bernama Jinta itu benaran ada loh, di Akuarium Churaumi Okinawa, Jepang. Liat di salah satu pusat wisata Jepang dalam Wikipedia. Dan mungkin di chap 6 masih membahas bulan madu gaje SasuSaku.

Ah, berhubung akan segera lebaran (masih lama sih), author mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin… :D

**Special Thanks**

**Youchi HiKari, Ame chochoSasu, Farah Likes SasuSaku, Azalea Yukiko, R-chan, shyonytha lawliet, beby-chan, N.P.C-11CC, Mila Mitsuhiko, Ka Hime Shiseiten, MissUchiwa, Micon, Misa UchihaHatake, himurochii, Haruchi Nigiyama, Mochida Suzu, Aurellia Uchiha, meido teme-chan, Ran Uchiha, Uchiha Sakura97, May-Chan, Kiran-Angel-Lost, Naru-mania, sasusakuforever, sava kaladze, Silla ichigo uchiha, Key is my name, Haru-chan no kikan, Risle-coe, Shinici SasuSaku, Kasumi Yumaeda-GothicLolita, Aiko Joonbe Hachibi-chan, Shard VLocasters, cherryblossom0406, Je-jess, Cassiopeia Nishijima Suzume, 2winter thief, Namizake Lin-chan, Meyrin kyuchan, n, Nu-Hikari Uchiha.**

**Terima Kasih banyak :DDD**

Review? Untuk penyemangat.


	6. Our Honeymoon

Hari ini adalah hari penuh perjuangan bagi Uchiha Sasuke, ya perjuangan. Perjuangan berat baginya karena seharian di Okinawa membuat kepalanya pusing terutama harus menggikuti langkah kaki sang istri, yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya tersesat saat memasuki keramaian sesak dalam ruangan arena pertunjukan di Aquarium Churaumi.

Huff... Sasuke mendengus, Kau tahu tempat ini begitu ramai dan susah baginya mencari Sakura yang seperti ulat nangka, beruntung Sasuke memiliki istri berambut merah jambu. Heh, Beruntung? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Sial mungkin lebih tepatnya.

Sakura mengeryit, menatap sang suami yang tampak manyun. Wanita berumur 22 tahun tersebut segera menduduki dirinya di salah satu kursi penonton, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pertunjukkan seekor lumba-lumba yang tengah melompati sebuah lingkaran besar di kolam pertunjukkan. Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu tersenyum saat melihat si lumba-lumba itu melompat dengan mencipratkan air ke pelatihnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak lihat lumba-lumba tadi?" tanya Sakura penuh antusias, berharap Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya dengan antusias yang sama.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, melirik Sakura lalu kembali menatap lumba-lumba, "Ya, dia lumba-lumba yang lucu," ujarnya dengan nada datar, "Dia lumba-lumba yang tidak banyak berubah dari dulu."

Sakura mengeryit, melirik Sasuke yang tampak diam menatapi seekor lumba-lumba bermain di kolam dengan para pelatihnya, "Kau pernah kemari Sasuke?" tanyanya. Sakura yakin Sasuke pasti pernah kemari karena sedari tadi suaminya tersebut dengan mudah dapat menemukan tempat terbaik di Aquarium Churaumi. Dan tadi 'Tidak banyak berubah dari dulu?' Maksudnya?

Laki-laki berambut raven tersebut mengangguk, "Ya," ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak lalu kembali menatap pertunjukan lumba-lumba di depan, mata onyx itu terlihat menerawang, "Dulu."

Kali ini Sakura yakin mata emeraldnya tidak ingin melepas pandangan dari mata onyx, mata itu menggumbar banyak arti yang tidak Sakura ketahui. "Dulu?"

Sasuke mendengus, lalu menatap emerald Sakura, seraya tersenyum kecil ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ya, dulu."

**-o-O-o-**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Marriage Contract**

**Re inspirited Full House K-Drama**

**I do not own Full House K-Drama**

**Warning: AU/OOC**

**-o-O-o-**

"Huff..." seorang wanita berumur 22 tahun, berambut blonde, dengan tubuh langsing mendengus, alisnya tampak mengkerut tak mengimbangi wajahnya yang cantik. "Sai, kurasa Sakura benar-benar tidak ada di rumahnya," imbuhnya dengan sikap lesuh. "Kita sudah lebih dari 10 kali menekan bel," ujar Yamanaka Ino, -nama wanita itu- kali ini dengan nada frustrasi.

"Diamlah Ino, aku tidak memintamu untuk ikut denganku," ujar Sai tanpa nada membentak. Laki-laki yang terlihat berumur 25 tahun itu masih menekan tombol bel di rumah yang mereka kira pasti (masih) milik Haruno Sakura.

Ino mengeryit, "Hei, apa seperti ini kelakuan seorang pria pada seorang wanita?" tanya si Yamanaka dengan nada sarkastik, ia tidak peduli bahwa wajah cantik itu tidak terlihat manis saat ia memanyunkan bibirnya, "Lagipula seharusnya kita memberitahu si pinky itu sebelum kemari," wanita berambut blonde itu melirik barang bawaannya, mata aquarium tersebut tampak sayu. Ya ampun.. apa yang harus dia lakukan pada tas-tasnya ini? Membawanya lagi? Mana mungkin. "Dan sekarang kita harus menginap di mana?"

Sai mengalihkan pandangannya, membenarkan perkataan Ino, ia mengangguk, "Benar," tambahnya sembari menggadahkan kepala menatap sekeliling, lalu menatap kearah jendela di lantai dua. Ah, Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu kita akan menginap di mana."

**-o-O-o-**

"Ayo kita makan Hirayacha!" seru Sakura seraya melirik si bungsu Uchiha dengan mata penuh harap ketika ia dan sang suami berjalan di depan toko makanan khas Okinawa, Hirayacha.

Sasuke mendengus melihat sang istri melirik toko makanan Hirayacha dengan mata penuh harap dan binar-binar. Huff... Toh, ia juga lapar. Setelah menghela napas ia menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam Toko Hirayacha, yang kemudian diiringin suara sorak-sorai gembira Sakura, "Yai, Hirayacha aku datang!" Ah, betapa malunya Sasuke saat ini.

"Irasshaimase," ucap seorang pelayan mengenakan Yukata memberi sambutan selamat datang dengan sopan ketika SasuSaku memasuki kedai makanan Hirayacha. Seraya mengembangkan senyum ia mengantarkan kedua penggantin 'kontrak' baru itu menuju meja, "Silahkan ingin memesan apa?" tanyanya sopan.

Sakura yang baru duduk di kursinya segera membuka mulut, "Dua porsi Hirayacha!" imbuhhnya dengan lantang. Sambil menatap Sasuke yang tengah duduk di depannya ia melanjutkan, "Sasuke, kau pesan apa?"

Sasuke mengernyit. Hei, bukannya Sakura memesan dua porsi Hirayacha itu untuk mereka berdua? atau jangan-jangan... "Jangan bilang kau akan memakan dua porsi Hirayacha itu sendirian?" tanya si bungsu Uchiha dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa badan pendek sekecil ini makannya begitu banyak? Well, memang istrinya ini badannya agak bantet. Sakura mengangguk dengan polos. Sasuke menghela napas, "Baiklah aku mau satu porsi Hirayacha."

Sang pelayan tadi tersenyum seraya membungkuk, ia mengucapkan beberapa kata yang memang harus diucapkan sebelum berlalu pergi, "Mohon ditunggu."

Sakura tersenyum kepada pelayan tadi. Wanita itu memperhatikan sekeliling kedai makanan Hirayacha ini dengan seksama, kedai ini tampak tak begitu besar dari luar namun saat memasukinya kedai ini ternyata sangat besar dan nyaman. Belum lagi wangi bambu hijau yang menjadi pintu geser terasa disekitar. Tapi yang sangat penting saat ini hanyalah Hirayacha. Hum, Sakura sudah bisa merasakan rasa Hirayacha dimulutnya.

Hirayacha sendiri adalah sebutan untuk Okonomiyaki khas Okinawa. Biasanya dibuat sendiri dirumah, makanan khas Jepang ini dibuat dengan tepung terigu yang diencerkan dengan air atau dashi, ditambah kol, telur atau makanan laut dan kemudian digoreng di atas penggorengan yang biasa disebut Teppan. Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perempuan berambut merah jambu itu ngiler.

Ketika melihat pelayan tadi telah kembali, Sakura segera mengambil sumpit dan membelahnya, "Arigatou," seru wanita itu setelah pelayan menaruh piring berisikan Hirayacha dimeja. Dengan senyum, pelayan itu segera berlalu pergi setelah mengatakan, 'Selamat menikmati'

"Itadakimasu!" ujar Sakura riang diikuti Sasuke yang membuka sumpitnya.

Sasuke terdiam menatap Sakura yang dengan cepat melahap tepung berbentuk mie dari Hirayacha-nya. Tak perduli dengan beberapa orang yang melihat, Sakura tanpa sadar membiarkan saus makanan membekas dipipinya.

Si bungsu Uchiha tertawa, Sakura mengernyit. "Apa?" tanyanya ganjil.

Masih tertawa, Sasuke mengambil tissue di ujung meja dan melap pipi Sakura perlahan. Membuat sang empunya pipi terdiam. Tidak perduli ekspresi Sakura, laki-laki berambut raven tersebut masih sibuk tertawa. "Jidat, kau harusnya lihat pipimu."

Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya dan menjauhkan tangan Sasuke. "Aku bisa membersihkan wajahku sendiri," ujarnya sebal. Si bungsu Uchiha diam sejenak dan tak lama kembali tertawa. Sakura mendengus.

"Sudah. Sudah, sini biar aku yang bersihkan," Sasuke kembali mengambil tissue dan melap pipi Sakura. Si pinky tertegun menatap tepat onyx didepannya. Sakura baru sadar, mata onyx Sasuke sangat indah ketika si empunya senyum, tersenyum lebar.

**-o-O-o-**

Pernikahan adalah suatu ikatan yang mengikat perempuan dan laki-laki untuk hidup bersama, saling menyayangi, menjalin kepercayaan dan tak terpisahkan. Maka dari itu hanya ada satu hal nyata yang mengikat itu semua, yakni; Cinta.

Namun tidak bagi Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka menikah karena mempunyai alasan masing-masing. Dimulai dari Sasuke yang harus menikah karena tuntutan keluarga sedangkan Sakura yang memikirkan peninggalan terakhir kakeknya yang harus ia jaga.

Disisi lain dari pernikahan ini SasuSaku pasti sebelumnya tidak memikirkan bagaimana kalau mereka terpaksa tidur satu kamar, lantaran kamar salah satu dari mereka dipakai orang lain, seperti saat keluarga Uchiha menginap. Namun itu semua bisa diatasi dengan menangnya Sasuke yang tidur dikasur dan Sakura tidur di sofa. Ya, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa saat itu kecuali adu mulut pastinya. Dan saat itu Sakura sangat ingin sekali menjatuhkan kepala 'ayam' Sasuke ke lantai.

Namun sekarang berbeda. Mereka berada di pengginapan dan hanya ada satu kasur walau ada sofa diluar, berarti hanya ada satu diantara mereka yang akan tidur di kasur malam ini. Dan itu harus... Aku! Batin Sasuke menyatakan dengan semangat tinggi membara berapi-api. Dilain pihak ia tidak tahu bahwa Sakura juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Siasat bagaimana agar ia dapat tidur dikasur nanti setelah mereka berendam di Onsen ini. Ya, mereka sedang berada di Onsen penginapan sekarang.

Onsen, tempat pemandian air panas yang airnya keluar dari perut bumi. Biasanya berendam di Onsen memberikan khasiat yang baik bagi para penggunanya. Termasuk Sasuke yang tampak menikmati satu ruangan Onsen kosong. Ah, nikmatnya. Tidak ada Sakura yang berisik, tidak ada siapapun, tidak juga kebisingan dan hanya ketenangan. Lupakan dulu tentang siasat mendapatkan kasur, karena sudah pasti kami-sama akan berpihak padanya dan dialah yang akan memenangkannya bukan?

Inilah Onsen alam terbaik yang pernah Sasuke rasakan. Ya, Onsen umum ini memang benar...

Tunggu! Umum?

...

...

Sasuke membeku. Ow, Onsen ini tidak selamanya tenang.

-O-o-O-

"Wow! Ini Onsen terbaik!" seorang wanita berseru riang ketika melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gua-gua yang di rancang sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi sebuah aliran air hangat dari Onsen yang mengalir mengikuti alur gua. Dengan senyum mengembang wanita yang hanya mengenakan handuk putih untuk menutupi badannya itu terus melangkah mengikuti aliran air hangat di bawah kakinya.

"Hei, kemari semuanya, aku melihat tempat Onsen yang keren di sini," terdengar beberapa suara laki-laki dari kejauhan membuat wanita yang sudah pasti bernama Uchiha Sakura tersebut mengeryitkan alisnya.

Laki-laki? Ow, ini Onsen umum? Dan Sakura hanya mengenakan...

Handuk.

Ini memalukan! batin Sakura menjerit pilu. Ya, ampun. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Tempat ini penuh dengan lorong-lorong gua yang pastinya akan membuat Sakura tersesat di dalamnya. Tapi, kalau dia tetap berdiri di sini atau maju ke depan malah akan membuatnya harus menahan malu. Jadi? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Sakura menggedarkan pandangannya menatap sekeliling, wanita itu yakin ia pasti akan mengucap kata syukur berulang kali setelah ini saat melihat sebuah ruangan Onsen kosong di sebelah kanannya. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba anggota baru keluarga Uchiha itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Onsen tersebut.

Syukur. Ia selamat.

-O-o-O-

Sasuke menaikkan satu kakinya keluar dari kolam Onsen tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ia yakin sudah lebih dari 40 menit ia berendam dalam Onsen tadi. Ya, dan yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah segera mengenakan handuk, keluar dari sini dan menuju tempat sauna. Kemudian mencari tempat sejuk lalu...

KREEK

Suara pintu Onsen yang terbuat dari bambu terbuka membuat aktor tampan itu menaikkan kedua kakinya dan mendongakkan kepala. Seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, aktor tersebut menyipitkan mata.

Merah jambu?

Ooh.. Merah jambu.

Nani? Merah jambu?

Sakura yang baru membuka kemudian menutup pintu bambu Onsen tersebut berbalik melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tampang melongo. Si pinky tertegun. Itu Sasuke. Tanpa pakaian dan... Ia menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah badan sang suami.

Itu...

...

...

"KYAAAAH! Sasuke mesum."

Sasuke mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Mesum! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Hei, kau sendiri yang masuk kesini."

"Ero! Mesum! Jangan dekat-dekat."

"Hei."

"Pervert! Pakai handukmu!"

Duukh!

"Aduh sakit, Jidat."

"Kubilang jangan dekat-dekat!"

Buukkh!

Bruukh!

"Eh, Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gelap. Gelap. Terasa gelap ketika kedua mata onyx itu masih tertutup rapat. Dengan pelan si pemilik membuka mata dan membiasakan terangnya lampu yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam retina matanya. Sasuke memeganggi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit seraya menyender dikasur dalam kamar yang sudah pasti kamarnya dan Sakura. Setelah berkedip beberapa kali si bungsu Uchiha ingat kenapa ia bisa pingsan tadi.

Karena sebuah eh salah, dua buah gayung yang dilempar Sakura kekepalanya didalam Onsen tadi dan itulah sebab utama ia dapat tidur di kasur besar ini sendirian. Sasuke memperhatikan kesekeliling ruangan. Ia tidak menemukan si jidat itu. Dimana dia? Apa dia tidur di sofa luar? He, baguslah karena memang dari awal Kami-sama pasti berpihak padanya untuk mendapatkan kasur ini. Walau kepalanya harus terbentur gayung dua kali.

Si bungsu Uchiha tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya. Ini benar-benar ganjil, tidak ada suara si berisik Sakura. Dan semuanya terasa sepi, kemana perginya gerangan? Aah... untuk apa dipikirkan. Sasuke menatap jam dinding. Jam 3 malam, itu artinya ia telah tertidur selama 9 jam sejak kepalanya dipukul tadi. Dengan lambat laki-laki itu menarik selimutnya dan mengambil bantal guling disebelah. Tangannya mencari-cari guling tersebut. Uhm... keras? Eh, Sasuke segera menyibak selimutnya. Terkejut pria itu saat menatap merah jambu disana.

Sakura tidur disebelahnya?

Dengan ekspresi tak tentu diwajah tampannya, Sasuke segera mendengus, ingin mendorong si jidat dari kasur tersebut namun ia urungkan ketika melihat tangan Sakura yang memegangi sebuah handuk kompresan kecil. Sasuke tertegun. Jadi dari tadi istri 'kontak'nya ini mengompreskan kepala si bungsu Uchiha sampai ia sendiri tidak sadar telah tertidur disebelah sang suami.

Heh, dasar jidat. Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil handuk kompres ditangan Sakura dan menaruhnya di meja sebelah. Menarik selimutnya kembali. Ia masih tersenyum kecil. Untuk kali ia ijinkan Sakura tidur disebelahnya. Ya, hanya untuk kali ini.

**To Be Continued...  
**

**A/N :**

Lirik kanan *hajared* lirik kiri *tendanged* lirik atas bawah *dirajam* Waaaah, maafkan author gaje ini yang sangat-sangat (sangat) lama mengupdate fic ini, kalau di jelasin alasannya, panjang banget. *alasan -dilempar-* Tapi yang pentingkan fic ini diupdate XD *plaaak* Gomennasai teman-teman. Dan satu lagi fic ini akan tetap tinggal di rated yang aman. Jadi maaf bagi yang mengharapkan fic ini berada di rated M.

Terima kasih sebesar-sebesarnya untuk semua yang telah membaca, mumpang lewat, mereview dan sebagainnya.. Akhir kata, Repiu donk XDD *kicked* Arigatou.


	7. Yeah, Smile

Sebuah t-shirt putih polos tampak tergeletak disudut kamar hotel bernomor 232, tampak pula gorden berwarna krem yang menutupi jendela berkibar pelan tertiup angin pagi melalui ventilasi, suasana remang-remang terasa lantaran lampu ruangan yang belum menyala dan gorden yang masih tertutup.

Hanya suara kicau burung gereja terdengar di atas ranting-ranting pohon yang berembun. Pagi masih buta namun suara beberapa orang di koridor hotel telah terdengar wira-wiri entah apa yang terjadi. Entah mungkin terjadi kejadian yang sama seperti kejadian yang terjadi pada pasangan kontrak kesayangan kita. Ya, sang suami dilempar gayung hingga akhirnya pingsan. Dan sang istri yang sama sekali tidak tahu ia tidur berdua dengan suami kontraknya.

Yeah, bila ia tahu entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Paling Uchiha Sasuke akan kehilangan satu kakinya atau dua kakinya.

Ah, sudahlah. Mari melihat kearah jendela dalam sudut kamar pasangan kontrak ini. Tidak ada yang banyak berubah, gorden itu masih tertutup rapat, air embun mengalir di kaca-kaca jendela karena sinar hangat mentari telah meninggi dan samar-samar sinar mentari pagi memasuki ruangan melalui ventilasi.

Setali tiga uang dengan yang terjadi di dalam kamar juga tak banyak yang berubah, kasur dengan king size itu sedikit berantakkan, lampu tidur di atas meja belum dimatikan, selimut berwarna krem itupun masih tergelung menutupi dua orang disana dan dua orang tersebut masih terlelap tidur sambil berpelukan. Tidak banyak yang berubah sejak tadi malam. Dan seharusnya Sasuke berpikir dua kali saat membiarkan Sakura tidur di sebelahnya atau ia harus menangung resiko tinggi.

Sinar mentari mulai meninggi, menyinari kamar bernomor 232 ini. Tak lama kemudian sang sinar mulai menghiasi sinarnya menuju sepasang mata emerald yang masih tertutup rapat membuat si empunya mata, membuka matanya perlahan. Sakura sedikit merasa geli saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang memeluknya dengan pelan, sesuatu tersebut masih bergerak memeluknya hingga kepinggangnya.

Wanita itu mengedutkan matanya. Memegang sesuatu tersebut, ia sadar 'sesuatu' ini adalah sebuah tangan. Tangan. Wanita bermata emerald tersebut menarik napas. Tangan? Tangan siapa? Dengan cepat ia segera mengekorkan matanya ke sebelah kanan. Uchiha Sasuke. Tidur di sebelahnya. Memeluknya. Tanpa memakai baju atasan.

Si pinky menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong beberapa saat, tak lama ia menghela napas. Ooh... Cuma Sasuke yang tidur di sebelahnya, memeluknya, tanpa memakai baju atasan. Biasa. Wanita bermata emerald itu kembali menarik selimut lalu tidur sebelum akhirnya menutup mata dan...

Tunggu! Sasuke tidur di sebelahnya lalu memeluknya dan yang paling parah tidak memakai baju atasan! What the hell? Sakura segera membangunkan dirinya dari kasur. Menatap tajam sang suami yang masih tertidur lelap. Ia langsung menarik selimut, mengumpalkannya dan menjatuhkannya bersama tubuh Sasuke menuju lantai porselen dibawah kasur, membuat si empunya tubuh menggaduh kesakitan saat merasakan kepala ayamnya terjedut meja.

Sakura mendengus. Huh. Masih untung ia tidak mematahkan satu kaki Sasuke seperti yang telah diprediksi oleh author gaje ini.

Si bungsu Uchiha membuka mata saat merasakan kepalanya yang terasa sakit lantaran membentur meja disamping kasur. Ia menatap Sakura yang kembali tidur. Si pinky menyempatkan sedikit waktu sebelum beranjak tidur untuk men-deathglare Sasuke sejenak seraya bergumam 'pervert'. Dan sangat itu juga wajah tampan aktor tersebut telah berubah warna lantaran geram.

"JIDAT!"

**Oo-O-oO**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Marriage Contract**

**Inspirited Full House K-Drama**

**Warning; AU/OOC, SasuSaku**

**Oo-O-oO**

"Gomennasai," Sakura memilin kedua telunjuk tangannya dan tersenyum lebar penuh-salah- seraya menatap sang suami yang berada di depannya, mereka duduk semeja dalam ruang makan hotel yang dihiasi suasana mentari pagi dari arah jendela besar di tengah ruangan. Sasuke hanya diam, tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, ia lalu menyantap makanannya perlahan. Si pinky mengernyitkan alisnya.

Sakura tahu Sasuke pasti masih marah karena tadi pagi atau... karena tadi malam? Aduh, Sakura merasa perutnya sakit. Iya baiklah ini semua salah si pemilik emerald karena seenak jidat melempar dan menjatuhkan sang suami padahal si bungsu Uchiha sudah berbuat baik padanya dengan membiarkan ia tidur disamping Sasuke, daripada tidur di luar.

Dan Sakura telah meminta maaf karena itu seharian ini -dari sebelum mereka masuk ruang makan dan sesudah mereka mendapatkan piring cemilan.

Tapi sang suami hanya diam dari tadi dan Sakura tidak mengerti, apa maksud dari diam ini. Apa Sasuke telah memaafkannya? Apa diam artinya Sakura telah dimaafkan? Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sejak mereka keluar kamar tadi Sasuke terus mendiamkan dirinya seperti ini. Apakah si bungsu Uchiha masih marah karena dua gayung mengenai kepalanya?

Sakura tidak suka Sasuke seperti ini. Si pemilik emerald lebih suka Sasuke yang banyak tertawa seperti kemarin. Iya, ia terlihat sangat tampan saat tersenyum kemarin. Tunggu, sangat tampan? Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya SEDIKIT tampan. Iya, hanya sedikit. Hanya sedikit, oke. Dan jangan bahas lagi!

Sang suami menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan lamat-lamat sembari menatap Sakura, ia menurunkan sendok dan garpu di kedua sisi piringnya. "Hari ini kita jalan sendiri-sendiri," ia masih menatap Sakura yang langsung membulatkan mata. "Kau boleh jalan-jalan sendirian atau memilih tetap di hotel. Aku akan kembali ke hotel setelah makan malam," ujarnya dengan nada terdengar biasa namun bagi Sakura itu adalah nada terkejam luar biasa.

Sakura mengangakan mulutnya. "Apa? Aku tidak tahu jalan di Okinawa. Bagaimana kalau aku tersesat? Jangan bilang kau masih marah karena tadi malam?" wanita berumur 22 tahun itu menatap sang suami tak percaya.

Demi tuhan, tega-teganya Sasuke meninggalkan ia sendirian di hotel. Memang Uchiha Sasuke tega, tapi masa hanya karena masalah kecil -seperti-kepalanya-dilempar-gayung-dua-kali-hingga-pingsan-dan-kepalanya-kembali-terbentur-dimeja-tadi-pagi lalu jadi masalah besar. Wanita itu menundukkan wajahnya merasa bersalah. "Gomen," satu hal; ia hanya berharap Sasuke memaafkannya dan mau kembali menjadi teman (baca: tourguide)-nya saat di Okinawa.

Sasuke mengambil tisue di ujung meja dan menggelapkan ke sudut-sudut bibirnya, kemudian menaruhnya kembali. Laki-laki bermata onyx itu kembali menatap Sakura yang langsung memanyunkan bibir dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Sasuke hampir saja tersenyum kalau saja ia tidak cepat-cepat berdeham. "Aku hanya pergi hingga makan malam, lagipula ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang tadi malam dan tadi pagi. Lalu apa kau lupa aku ini Uchiha Sasuke, aktor terbaik se-asia. Jadi wajar kalau aku sibuk dimana-mana," sahut laki-laki berumur 22 tahun tersebut sedikit gembar-gembor.

Sang istri memutar bola matanya. "Gitu saja sombong," ujarnya mencibir dengan nada pelan berharap Sasuke tak mendengarnya namun sayang Kami-sama tidak berpihak kepadanya karena si bungsu Uchiha tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kau-cari-mati.

Sakura menelan ludah, berusaha menatap Sasuke, ia tersenyum kecut. "Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu kau memang sibuk jadi meninggalkanku disini sangat wajar," Sakura berujar memakai nada sarkastik dengan penekanan saat mengatakan 'sangat wajar.'

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mendengus. "Bagus kalau kau sudah paham," Sakura segera menghela napas dengan tampang sebal ia mengunyah makanannya cepat-cepat. Menatap itu Sasuke menghela napas dan buru-buru melanjuti. "Hah, baiklah kau boleh keluar dari hotel untuk jalan-jalan dan kalau kau benar-benar tersesat tinggal telepon aku. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti," komentar si bungsu Uchiha, Sakura segera tersenyum lebar saat itu juga.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Apa?" Pemilik onyx menaikkan alis menatap Sakura seraya memegang sendoknya.

Sakura berkedip, bertanya ia. "Kau sudah tidak marah lagi kan?"

"..." Si Uchiha hanya menatap sejenak dan kembali memakan makanannya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tidak berbobot.

Sakura memandang kesal. "Hey, kau sudah tidak marah lagi kan?" saat Sasuke kembali mendiaminya. Saat itu juga Sakura kembali mengembungkan pipinya. Dasar Chicken butt! Sakura mengunyah daging ayamnya dengan kesal.

Ada satu hal yang diketahui oleh beberapa orang di ruang makan yang menatap mereka dari tadi adalah; Uchiha Sakura benci dicueki dan Uchiha Sasuke sangat senang mencueki. Well, mereka tampak saling melengkapi bukan? Yeah, maybe.

Selang beberapa menit setelah mereka sarapan pagi di ruang makan hotel termewah Okinawa dalam lantai 4, SasuSaku segera menuju lantai dasar untuk keluar hotel bersama-sama. Mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke menuju elevator, Sakura bertanya. "Memangnya kau ingin kemana, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang tengah menekan tombol bernomor 1 di dinding elevator hanya menghela napas, tak beberapa lama pintu elevator tertutup menuju lantai 1. Ia melirik Sakura. "Bukankah aku bilang aku sibuk. Lagipula besok kita akan pulang ke Tokyo," mendengar hal itu Sakura bersungut-sungut. Ya, pulang ke Tokyo, Sakura bahkan belum sempat kemana-mana dan mereka harus sudah pulang besok. Menempelkan tubuhnya ke dinding elevator, wanita itu mendengus.

"Oh, ya aku mengerti. Kau sibuk," mendengar hal itu Sasuke melirik Sakura sekali lagi. Wanita berambut merah muda itu buru-buru melanjuti. "Aku juga sibuk, jadi jangan pernah berpikiran bahwa hanya kau yang sibuk," melontarkan beberapa kata, Sakura segera memanyunkan bibirnya.

Menatap istri kontraknya, Sasuke tersenyum disudut-sudut bibirnya. "Kau sibuk?" ia masih tersenyum dengan tampang seakan mengejek. Mereka hanya berdua di elevator itu jadi tidak masalah bukan, mengadu mulut sebentar.

"Kau sibuk karena ji-jidatmu?," aktor tersebut tertawa meledek saking lucunya bagi Sasuke, ia sampai mengucapkan 'Ji' dua kali. Sakura mendengus. Melihat pintu elevator terbuka wanita bermata emerald itu cepat-cepat mengambil langkah melewati Sasuke, berjalan dengan buru-buru, Sakura melirik Sasuke sebentar di belakang. Terlihat sang suami berjalan pelan seraya tersenyum menyeringgai disudut bibirnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya, berbalik lalu pergi. Dasar chicken butt!

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari hotel, Sakura berjalan bersungut-sungut. Sasuke nyebelin, ngeselin, chicken butt dan sebagainya! Beribu ungkapan kesal terujar dalam hatinya bagai mantra peredam nyeri. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ia telah berjalan sendirian dan Sakura tidak tahu harus kemana. Bahkan lebih parahnya sekarang wanita ini tidak tahu sedang berada dimana. Melihat sebuah pohon ek besar di pinggir jalan. Sakura berkedip beberapa kali ketika dirinya mendapati pohon besar yang menutupi sebuah gudang kosong di depannya. Wow, di Tokyo sulit menemukan pohon sebesar ini karena sudah banyak pohon-pohon yang dipotong lantaran membangun mall dan sebagainya. Berdiri di belakang pohon ek tua ini, tangan ramping itu menyentuh kulit pohon tersebut.

"Aduh!" Sakura mengernyit mendengar suara beberapa laki-laki mengaduh kesakitan dan itu pula yang membuat sang pemilik emerald ini tidak berani melangkah lebih pasti dari tempat ia berdiri, dibelakang pohon ek dari tadi.

Seharusnya ia keluar dari hotel bersama Sasuke tadi! Suara beberapa lelaki itu kembali terdengar mengaduh kesakitan di depannya. Siapa wanita yang tidak takut dengan hal tersebut? Mana disini sepi dan Sakura tidak tahu jalan apa ini namanya. Hiiih... Jangan-jangan terjadi pembunuhan dan saat Sakura membalikan badan maka ia akan menjadi saksi mata dari pembunuhan ini!

Hiih. Wanita berumur 22 tahun tersebut merasa bulu kuduknya merinding. Dengan pelan seraya beranjak dari tempat berdirinya Sakura yang penasaran berjalan pelan Berusaha mengintip apa yang terjadi dibalik pohon di depannya.

Seorang laki-laki terlihat memukuli empat orang pemuda yang tengah berusaha menyeret seorang anak kecil. Pemuda yang tampak menyebalkan dimata Sakura tersebut berusaha memukul namun laki-laki itu mengelak. Menendang pemuda itu dengan kakinya ia langsung memukul pemuda yang tengah menyeret anak kecil tadi membuat anak kecil itu dapat lolos melarikan diri.

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika melihat lebam menghiasi wajah tampan laki-laki berambut hitam itu, tak lama ia menarik napas saat melihat laki-laki itu dipukul dengan kayu oleh seorang pemuda satu lagi. Sakura menutup matanya seraya membalikan badannya ke belakang pohon, ia berkedip beberapa kali.

Apa yang baru ia lihat? Beberapa orang yang berkelahi di pagi hari seperti ini? Apa ia harus teriak memanggil bantuan? Aduh, tidak. Tidak. Bisa gawat, nanti kalau sampai berujung dengan polisi gimana? Sakura tidak mau menjadi saksi. Dan kalau memang ini pembunuhan bagaimana? Lalu pembunuh itu membalas dendam karena Sakura bersaksi bagaimana? Dan Sakura mati tanpa mendapatkan rumahnya kembali gimana? Waaaah! Tenang Sakura. Tenang. Itu tidak mungkin.

Seraya menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan lamat-lamat, ia kembali menghadap kedepan perlahan. Mata emerald tersebut terpaku saat sosok laki-laki tadi berdiri di depannya dengan tangan berdarah lantaran melindungi anak kecil tadi. Sakura kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Curang 1 lawan 4. Ini tidak adil.

Belum habis beberapa menit si pemilik emerald merasa seluruh tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak. Membeku ditempat. Dan saat itu juga mulutnya yang sempat tertutup rapat tidak kuasa menahan ketika luka di kening pemuda itu tampak sangat parah dari dekat. Sakura menarik napas.

"KYAAAH! Tolong! Polisi!"

Laki-laki bermata onyx dan anak kecil itu membalikan tubuhnya, mengernyit mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu keempat pemuda tadi segera berlari setelah mereka mendecih kesal. Sial! Polisi. Sakura merasa tenggorokannya kembali tercekat ketika mendapati dirinya di pandangi kedua mahluk yang baru ia tolongi. Oh, Kami-sama apalagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat laki-laki tersebut berjalan sedikit terseok berusaha mendekatinya. Beberapa detik menatap penuh kebingungan, wajah cantik tersebut berubah pucat pasih saat laki-laki itu tiba-tiba pingsan. Ini parah, sudah lebih dari satu kali Sakura berhadapan dengan orang pingsan tapi yang ini lebih parah. Darah segar terlihat mengalir di kening laki-laki tersebut membuat Sakura segera berlari kearahnya dan anak kecil tadi, yang hanya menangis.

Satu hal yang Sakura pikirkan; Ia harus segera mencari rumah sakit sekarang juga.

**-O-o-O-**

Hamparan rumput penuh ilalang tinggi tersapu merata tertiup angin. Suasana musim semi masih terasa ketika melihat pohon maple yang menampakkan daun kemerahannya. Tanda daun-daun itu siap berguguran saat musim semi telah berganti.

Di Okinawa tentu saja memiliki begitu banyak tempat-tempat indah mempesona dipandang mata. Salah satunya tempat ini. Mungkin yang terpikirkan saat ke Okinawa adalah lautnya yang indah atau resortnya yang nyaman. Namun ada satu tempat bagi Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak bisa ia lupakan hingga sekarang.

Satu tempat terpencil di daerah paling ujung timur dalam pulau Okinawa. Ia tidak pernah melewatkan datang kemari ketika pergi ke Okinawa. Tempat ini begitu sejuk, damai, tenang. Terlebih lagi pohon maple di depannya ini. Pohon yang memberikan kesejukan kepada apa yang berada di bawahnya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Membawa satu rangkai bunga lily, ia berjalan kearah bawah pohon maple tadi. Berdiri disana Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan menaruh satu bucket bunga itu kedepan sebuah batu nisan. Ia tersenyum tulus.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan marah kalau aku sampai lupa hari ini bukan?" Laki-laki berambut raven itu menutup matanya sembari berbisik pelan. "Aku pulang," ia membuka matanya lalu tersenyum perlahan.

"Kau tidak datang pun tempat ini tidak akan sepi, Uchiha," suara bariton seorang laki-laki terdengar di belakang. Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya, mendongak menatap seorang laki-laki berambut merah tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang sama membawa bucket bunga Lily. Sosok itu terlihat sebaya dengan si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap pemuda disana dengan pandangan jerih. "Gaara."

"Tidak kusangka kau kembali," pria berambut merah tersebut berjalan, menaruh bunga lily yang ia bawa ke depan batu nisan, ia lalu duduk di bawah pohon maple bersama Sasuke, yang hanya bisa menghela napas. Entahlah pertama Sasuke tahu akan pergi ke Okinawa, entah mengapa semua bagian tubuhnya merasa sakit. Dan sekarang lebih sakit lagi saat bertemu dengan pria ini.

"Begitulah, aku tahu kau tidak suka."

Sabaku no Gaara -nama laki-laki ini menatap Sasuke dengan ujung matanya. "Ya, kau datang lalu pergi. Kenapa kau tidak pergi dan seterusnya jangan datang lagi."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Aku datang kesini, aku tidak yakin mungkin ini yang terakhir kali."

Angin berhembus pelan kembali meniup ilalang. Gaara berdiri dari tempat duduknya menatap batu nisan di depan, ia melanjutkan. "Yakinlah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi," ujarnya seraya berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya terdiam menunduk sendiri.

Ya, seharusnya Sasuke yakin. Tapi hatinya masih terasa tak menentu. Apalagi setelah ia menikah secara kontrak ini. Sasuke tahu kenapa Gaara begitu membencinya. Sabaku no Temari alasannya. Nama dari cinta pertama Uchiha Sasuke dan nama yang terdapat di batu nisan depan si bungsu Uchiha.

Wanita itu telah tiada, namun Sasuke merasa ia ada disini. Itu yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke merasa tidak yakin.

Ia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya ini. Itu juga yang membuatnya merasa selalu ingin kembali. Selalu ingin datang lagi kemari.

**-O-o-O-**

Hampir sepuluh kali seorang wanita berambut merah muda itu melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di sudut dinding salah satu rumah sakit Okinawa. Napasnya tak menentu, berulang kali ia mondar-mandir dikoridor sebelah ruangan pasien dengan wajah gentir, mengepalkan kedua tangan mungil tersebut, wanita itu terus berdoa.

Oh, Kami-sama jangan sampai pria yang ia antar kerumah sakit ini, kenapa-kenapa. Kalau tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi, apalagi jadi saksi. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan sampai. Menggigit bibir bawahnya Uchiha Sakura segera mendekati seorang dokter yang baru keluar dari kamar pasien.

Sakura menarik napas. "Dokter, bagaimana kondisinya? Ia baik-baik saja bukan?" bertanya wanita tersebut dengan kalang kabut. Aduh, bagaimana ini kalau sampai pria itu kenapa-kenapa? Dan kalau ternyata pria tadi adalah anggota mafia atau Yakuza? Bisa mati Sakura!

Dokter tersebut tersenyum. Menatap Sakura yang bingung, sang dokter menepuk pundak wanita berumur 22 tahun tersebut, berusaha menenangkan. "Tidak, ia baik-baik saja. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah, hanya istriharat beberapa hari ia pasti sehat lagi," dan detik itu juga Sakura segera mengucapkan syukur beribu-ribu kali. Oh, Kami-sama... Arigatou. Menatap Sakura bernapas lega, sang dokter melanjutkan. "Kurasa ia akan baik-baik saja karena mempunyai pacar yang sangat perhatian seperti anda."

Pacar? Sakura mengangakan mulutnya. Terdiam beberapa detik, ia berkedip. "Aku bukan..." belum selesai wanita itu menjelaskan sang dokter telah membungkukan bandannya seraya berlalu pergi memeriksa pasien baru yang terlihat kritis. Sakura menghela napas. Sudahlah, sudah syukur pria yang ia tolong tadi tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Menatap kaca di pintu kamar tempat terbaringnya laki-laki yang ia tolong tersebut, wanita berambut merah muda ini hanya membuka pintu berwarna hijau di depannya pelan. Berjalan mendekati kasur rumah sakit, Sakura menatap pria berambut kehitaman itu, miris. Luka-luka di wajahnya benar-benar parah, terlihat lebam disudut bibirnya, tangan dan kepalanya pun ikut diperban.

Ya ampun segini parahnya. Untung setelah kejadian tadi Sakura segera menelepon rumah anak kecil yang ditolong mati-matian oleh pria ini. Beruntung anak itu tahu nomor telepon orang tuanya dan untung saja orang tua anak tersebut cepat datang. Haah... Sakura menghela napas kemudian berkedip beberapa kali saat menatap lebih dekat ketika jari-jari pria tersebut mulai bergerak. Mata onyx itu terbuka tiba-tiba membuat Sakura yang sedang mengamati hampir terlonjak kaget karenanya.

Seraya menatap kesekeliling lalu memperhatikan Sakura, Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyandarkan kepalanya pelan kebantal, mengernyit ia saat luka-lukanya kembali berdenyut sakit. Sakura memandang cemas. Melangkah mendekat, wanita itu kontan berujar. "Jangan banyak bergerak," tangannya refleks menggeser bantal di belakang pria tersebut agar pas mengenai kepalannya. Menatap pria itu memandanginya dengan heran, Sakura buru-buru menjauh. "Eh, maaf. Aku hanya err... dokter bilang kau harus banyak istirahat, jadi jangan banyak bergerak," ujarnya kaku.

Pria itu hanya menatap dengan mata biasa membuat orang yang dilihat menelan ludah, "Dimana anak kecil tadi?"

"Anak kecil tadi sudah dijemput orang tuanya," masih terdengar kaku. Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati setelah pria itu kembali diam memandanginya. Setelah yakin kali ini ucapannya takkan kaku kembali Sakura memberanikan diri memulai pembicaraan, "Maaf, mungkin sebaiknya kau segera menghubungi keluargamu," ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan handphone berwarna silver miliknya dari saku celana. Berharap pria itu memberitahu nomor yang bisa dihubungi agar Sakura bisa menghubungi keluarganya untuk kemari.

Pria itu menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Tapi, apa kau yakin?" Sakura mengigit bibir bawah kembali kali ini. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan seorang yang terluka parah karena menyelamatkan anak kecil sendirian di rumah sakit. Memang ada perawat di mana-mana, tapi tetap saja rasa menjaga dari keluarga pastilah sangat berbeda.

Pria bermata onyx itu hanya menghela napas, "Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Lagipula aku... Akh," mengernyit kesakitan ia saat luka-lukanya kembali lebam di pipinya kembali terasa. Sakura yang khawatir menggelengkan kepala. Menaruh handphonenya di meja sebelah kasur tempat pria itu tidur, Sakura segera berlari keluar membuat pria tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak lama wanita berambut sebahu ini kembali membawa kompresan dan baskom berisi air dingin yang ia dapatkan dari salah satu perawat yang ia temui barusan.

Menarik salah satu kursi disamping kasur, Sakura masih membawa baskom lalu menaruhnya dibawah kaki setelah mencelupkan kompresan tadi beberapa kali, ia memandang luka-luka di wajah pria itu dengan pandangan serius seraya mengompres lebam-lebam wajah itu pelan-pelan. Kali ini pria tersebut yang menelan ludah. Jelas-jelas ia telah mengusir Sakura tadi, tapi siapa sangka perempuan ini nekatnya tidak ketulungan. Ia memandang Sakura lamat-lamat.

Sakura menarik napas, tangannya masih mengompres sudut bibir pria tersebut dengan perlahan. "Aku tahu kau pasti tidak suka, tapi aku tidak membiarkan diriku nantinya tidak bisa tidur semalaman hanya karena seorang pria yang keras kepala. Aku juga tahu sekarang kau berada dirumah sakit tapi obat-obat itu tidak akan bisa meredahkan sakit di wajahmu dengan cepat bukan?" jelas Sakura panjang lebar sebelum pria di depannya ini memotong perkataannya. Sakura tahu sifat-sifat pria seperti ini. Sedikit keras kepala atau lebih tepatnya... jaga image? entahlah.

Pria itu memandang bingung lalu berusaha berujar. "Itu..."

Sakura memotong. "Jangan bicara."

Laki-laki itu mendengus. "Hey."

Masih mengompres lebam-lebam di pipi pria tadi, Sakura akhirnya melirik si pasien, risih. "Apa lagi? Aku kan sudah bilang..." berhenti mengomel Sakura ketika menatap pria di depannya berusaha menunjuk menggunakan telunjuknya kearah pintu. Sakura menoleh, mendapati sesosok pria besar dengan gigi bertaring, berwajah pucat, memakai jas hitam dengan celana yang berwarna sepadan berdiri di depan pintu menatapnya. Sosok itu benar-benar mirip dengan... Yakuza! Sakura membeku.

Tunggu! Ia sempat berpikiran laki-laki yang ia tolong ini mafia atau yakuza. Jangan-jangan... perempuan berambut merah jambu itu segera menaruh handuk kompresan yang ia pegang ke dalam baskom di bawah kakinya. Membungkukan badannya sebentar kearah pria yang tengah berbaring di depannya itu, ia berujar pelan. "Maaf, err sampai jumpa," lalu berlalu pergi. Si pria dan temannya yang mendekati kasur memandang bingung.

Pria bermata onyx tersebut terdiam menatap pintu kamarnya telah tertutup setelah Sakura berlalu pergi, ia melirik temannya yang sempat diyakini Yakuza oleh Sakura. "Kisame, darimana kau tahu aku masuk rumah sakit ini?" tanyanya pada pria besar yang baru mendudukan dirinya di kursi Sakura tadi.

Pria besar bernama Kisame itu tersenyum menampakkan gigi taringnya. "Pihak rumah sakit menelepon. Mereka bilang kau masuk rumah sakit diantar pacarmu," ujarnya seraya menatap sebuah handphone berwarna silver yang tergeletak, bergetar di meja sebelah kasur pasien, Kisame masih tersenyum saat mengambil handphone tersebut. "Jadi perempuan tadi pacarmu? Sepertinya handphonenya tertinggal."

Pria berambut kehitaman itu mengernyit. "Apa?" mengambil handphone berwarna silver yang masih bergetar itu dari tangan Kisame, ia menaikkan alisnya saat sebuah phone number dengan nama Chicken Butt terus memanggil berkali-kali. Chicken butt? Sebelum pria itu mengangkat panggilan tersebut, panggilan itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia menghela napas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Itachi. Kenapa pacarmu langsung pergi? Apa aku menganggu kalian?" tanya Kisame dengan senyum menyeringgai. Yang ditanyai hanya terdiam lemah seraya menyandarkan kepalanya kembali kebantal, ia mendengus entah sudah berapa kali ketika handphone Sakura kembali bergetar. Kali ini sebuah pesan singkat dari orang yang sama. Chicken butt. Pria bernama Itachi itu mendesah. Ya ampun perempuan itu, ada tidak ada tetap saja menyusahkan.

'Sakura, kau ada dimana?' Membaca pesan singkat itu dalam hati, Itachi terdiam sejenak. Menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang lebam, ia tersenyum kecil sesaat. Sakura. Jadi itu namanya. Nama perempuan aneh itu, Sakura.

**-O-o-O-**

Berlari entah kemana kaki Sakura sudah, setelah ia dapat keluar dari rumah sakit barusan. Ya ampun... untung Sakura buru-buru melarikan dirinya. Kalau tidak entah apa yang terjadi? Memikirkannya saja perempuan ini sudah pucat pasih.

Sakura menghela napas melirik kakinya yang dulu sempat keseleo karena sepatu hak tinggi sewaktu upacara pernikahannya kemarin, kembali terasa sekarang lantaran Sakura tersandung batu jalanan. Aduh, sudah jam berapa sekarang? Ia harus kembali ke hotel sebelum malam. Perempuan tersebut mendongak. Awan-awan hitam mulai berkumpul berbarengan. Hari mau hujan.

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru arah, Sakura mendesah. Ia tidak tahu jalan apa ini? Gimana caranya kembali ke hotel? Memikirkan hal itu Sakura teringat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi pagi. 'Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku' Oh iya, Handphone.

Sakura menyambarkan saku celana jeansnya, meraba kesana-sini. Ia mengernyit. Loh? Kemana handphonenya? Tak lama perempuan itu mendaplok jidat lebarnya ketika teringat dimana ia meninggalkan handphone kesayangannya barusan. Rumah Sakit. Iya, handphonenya tertinggal saat Sakura mengambil kompresan untuk pria 'Mafia' itu.

Oh Kami-sama... Apa salahnya? Kenapa dengan hari ini? Kenapa juga handphone mesti tertinggal tadi? Bagaimana caranya Sakura menghubungi Sasuke? Kembali ke rumah sakit tadi? Tidak. Tidak akan. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, entah sudah berapa kali. Ia kembali menatap kesekeliling. Semak-semak bunga aster terlihat di sepanjang jalan menutupi sebuah pos polisi. Yes, setidaknya Sakura dapat menanyakan jalan ke hotel tempat ia menginap bersama Sasuke. Melangkah wanita itu menuju tujuan. Namun pucuk dicinta ulam pun tak kunjung tiba, tuhan punya kehendak lain padanya. Pos polisi itu tidak ada orang. Kosong. Dan saat itu juga Sakura merasa pikirannya pun ikut kosong.

**-O-o-O-**

Mendengus. Entah berapa kali Sasuke telah mendengus hari ini, dari ia pulang ke hotel tadi dan mendapati Sakura tidak ada disana-sini. Ya ampun, kenapa Sasuke mesti punya istri seperti ulat nangka sih? Ditelepon enggak diangkat-angkat, di sms enggak dibalas. Apa sih maunya? Bukankah ia telah menggatakan kepada si jidat itu untuk meneleponnya kalau kenapa-kenapa, ini sudah jam 3 dan Sakura belum pulang-pulang juga?

Sasuke mendesah tertahan ketika melirik jam tangannya, ia berlari melewati tempat-tempat yang kemungkinan besar dikunjungi Sakura. Menatap awan-awan hitam mulai bergumpal menjatuhkan air-air hujan kebawah dunia. Sasuke mendecih, untung ia sempat membawa payung saat hari masih gerimis tadi.

Hujan tambah lebat, membuat jalanan mulai sepi. Sasuke yang sudah membuka dan memakai payung yang ia bawa dari hotel, mengernyit saat melihat merah jambu di sebelah pos polisi yang sepi. Merah jambu. Ah, sudah pasti Sakura. Mendekati pos polisi, Sasuke akhirnya bernapas lega ketika yang ia duga menjadi nyata. Sakura berdiri disudut pos polisi seraya memeggangi denkul kakinya, ia masih mencoba berdiri di sana. Perempuan bermata emerald itu mendongak sembari tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Sasuke mendekat.

Si bungsu Uchiha mendengus, mungkin sudah yang keseratus kali hari ini. Berdiri di depan Sakura, ia menurunkan payungnya. "Hey, jidat. Kau menyusahkan sekali. Aku kan sudah bilang untuk meneleponku kalau kenapa-kenapa," sembur Sasuke membuat Sakura menatap takut. "Tidak mengangkat teleponku, tidak membalas smsku, pergi dari hotel dan tidak bilang akan kemana. Seharusnya aku tidak mencarimu sekarang ini."

Sakura hanya diam. Mengembungkan pipinya, ia menjawab. "Handphoneku hilang. Kakiku keseleo dan kau datang lalu marah-marah. Lengkap."

Sasuke menghela napas, memandang Sakura yang terlihat pucat. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang," ujarnya seraya mendekatkan arah payungnya ke perempuan berambut merah jambu tersebut. Sakura tak kunjung melangkah, Sasuke curiga. "Ada apa lagi? Ayo pulang."

"Kakiku... keseleo," Sakura berujar sembari menatap kakinya. Menghela napas Sasuke sekali lagi. Memberi payung yang ia pegang ke Sakura, Sasuke menjongkokan kakinya.

"Naik kepunggungku, biar kugendong sampai hotel."

Sakura mengerjap berulang kali. Sasuke mengendongnya? Salah makan apa Sasuke hari ini? Jangan-jangan si bungsu Uchiha ini hanya main-main lalu membuat Sakura sakit hati. Memandang penuh curiga, Sakura bertanya. "Kau bercanda?"

"Oh, jadi kau tidak mau? Ya sudah, pulang sana jalan kaki sendiri," Sasuke mengancam. Sakura buru-buru menghalang.

"Aku mau! Aku hanya tidak yakin kalau kau mau mengendongku," tukas Sakura cepat sambil memegang payung tersebut, ia menaiki punggung Sasuke.

Mengendong Sakura di punggungnya seraya berjalan pelan-pelan, Sasuke mendongak melihat payung yang dipegang Sakura tak menutupi kepalanya. "Hey, payungnya," keluhnya membuat si pemegang payung menepatkan payung satu-satunya tersebut pas di kepala mereka makin deras. Sakura yang memegang payung untuk mereka berdua, melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke leher Sasuke, agar hujan tak mengenai ia dan pria berambut raven tersebut. Sasuke mengernyit. "Jidat, badanmu berat."

Sakura mendengus. "Enak saja! Badanku ringan tahu."

"Sakura percuma kau membela diri, badanmu itu berat. Makanya diet sekali-kali," ledek Sasuke seraya berteriak, berusaha mengalahkan suara hujan yang deras dan angin yang bertiup kencang. Jalan terlihat sepi hanya beberapa kendaraan tampak lalu lalang.

Sakura hanya bersungut-sungut mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Membalas kata-kata Sasuke? Percuma. Pria ini pasti akan membalasnya lebih kejam lagi bahkan bisa-bisa Sakura diancam tidak digendong ke hotel. Kan bahaya. Melihat Sakura yang tidak membalas, Sasuke tidak berusaha mengucapkan sepata kata lagi.

Hujan makin menjadi-jadi, angin bertiup tambah kencang sekali, payung yang dipegang perempuan berumur 22 tahun ini mulai berkibar tak pasti. Sakura makin mempererat pelukannya digendongan Sasuke. Hampir beberapa menit mereka diam sejak Sasuke meledek Sakura tadi, sebelum akhirnya perempuan tersebut berujar. "Sasuke, kau masih marah?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, tentu saja tidak terlihat dimata emerald Sakura. "Marah? Kenapa?"

"Karena tadi pagi?"

"..." kembali pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kalau Sasuke marah untuk apa ia repot-repot mencari dan mengendong Sakura. Dasar perempuan ini.

"Hey, kau marah tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Benar? Kau tidak marah?"

Sasuke mendesah tertahan. "Iya."

Sakura tersenyum, Ia tahu Sasuke tidak marah padanya tentang tadi pagi atau yang tadi malam tapi Sakura merasa risih tidak melihat Sasuke tersenyum seharian ini. Ya, Sasuke memang tersenyum tadi bahkan tertawa ketika aktor tersebut meledek dengan berkata 'Sibuk karena Jidatmu?' haaah, itu bukan senyum tulus. Itu senyuman menyeringgai, senyum meledek. "Kalau begitu, senyum."

"Hah? Senyum?" hampir terlonjak Sasuke ketika berjalan mendapati sebuah lubang jalan berada tepat didepannya. Untung Sasuke menghindar.

Si pinky mengangguk. "Yeah, smile."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ayolah sekali saja, senyum."

"Tidak, seperti orang bodoh."

"Ayolah," perempuan tersebut merengek.

"Tidak."

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. Walau Sasuke tidak bisa melihat tapi ia tahu Sakura pasti sedang memanyunkan bibirnya sekarang. "Huh," ujar Sakura sebal sembari mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke. Tak lama ia lepaskan segera setelah pria tersebut mengancam menurunkannya dari gendongan. Sakura pun memilih mengerutu sendiri di belakang gendongan.

Ya sayang, Sakura tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sasuke sekarang tengah tersenyum tulus di depan. Bahkan Sasuke telah tersenyum tulus, dua kali hari ini.

**To Be Continued...**

**a/n;**

SasuSakuIta! Yaii! Honestly, senang banget akhirnya sampai pada chapter ini juga, setelah sekian lama. Walau mesti ngulang sampai 6x. Hik.. -terharu. Dari awal sebelum membuat fic ini saya sempat berpikir beribu-ribu kali *lebay* tentang siapa orang ke-3 yang sedikit mengangu hubungan SasuSaku? Lalu setelah bersemedih selama tujuh menit, tujuh detik di bawah meja makan. Akhirnya author mendapatkan pencerahan -?- Itachi dan Temari lah orangnya.

Sakura enggak akan terlalu terbebani orang ke-3, cos saingannya Temari sengaja saya bikin telah tiada. -hik.. maafkan saya Temari. Karena rasa sakit saat orang itu telah tiada, terasa lebih sakit daripada orang tersebut masih ada. Jadi janganlah menyiah-yiahkan orang yang berada disampingmu sekarang, betul tidak? loh? Aa' gym?

Terima kasih telah merepiu & membaca chapter kemarin, repui kalian membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan fic yang masih banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana ini. Tanpa banyak kata-kata lagi. Thanks :D dan berikan pendapat kalian.


	8. I Have the Best Husband In the World?

Sakura.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Saku—

Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Itachi? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" suara baritone Kisame berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Itachi dari ponsel silver—tidak berdosa— di genggaman yang kini entah bagaimana hampir terbelah menjadi dua– akibat tangan Itachi yang memegangnya dengan sangat kuat.

Laki-laki itu kemudian menatap Kisame tanpa ekspresi seraya menaruh ponsel tadi di meja sebelah kursi tempat duduknya. Lalu sejurus kemudian tangannya barusan segera berdenyut kesakitan.

Kisame terkekeh. "Sudah tahu masih sakit kenapa buru-buru keluar dari rumah sakit? Kau baru kembali dari Beijing dua hari yang lalu. Waktu itu siapa yang bilang 'jangan buat masalah' padaku dan sekarang kau duluan yang buat masalah. Seharusnya kau mengajakku kalau kau memang ingin membuat masalah," Kisame mengangkat bahu, tawa terkekehnya belum berlalu. "Lagipula lusa kau harus kembali ke Tokyo untuk pembukaan klinik barumu bukan?"

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kaca jendela besar di tengah ruangan kamar hotel. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mendengar, menanggapi dan menjawab ocehan Kisame. Untuk sekarang masa bodoh. Seharusnya kawannya ini tahu betapa letihnya ia hari ini.

Hoshigame Kisame –laki-laki berumur 29 tahun itu lalu berdeham ketika sadar Itachi tidak menanggapi perkataannya. "Serius Itachi. Perempuan tadi benar-benar pacarmu?" Itachi menoleh kearahnya. Namun sebelum si laki-laki pemilik nama Itachi itu sempat berkomentar Kisame segera melanjutkan. "Aku tidak menyangka kau punya pacar di Okinawa. Tapi— rasa-rasanya aku pernah melihat perempuan itu entah dimana…" Kisame berusaha mengingat-ingat dengan melihat langit-langit kamar hotel. Namun entah mengapa otaknya tak mampu me-review kejadian-kejadian yang lalu.

Itachi menarik napas lelah. Percuma meluruskan sesuatu yang bengkok dengan Kisame. Walaupun diluruskan pasti akan bengkok lagi. Atau bisa jadi miring.

Laki-laki itu lalu berusaha turun dari sofa, mengambil ponsel milik wanita bernama Sakura itu di atas meja—walau akhirnya ia mengernyit sakit ketika langkah kakinya mulai mendekati jendela kaca besar di tengah ruangan. Mata crimson itu menyisir jalanan di bawah dari jendela. Tampak tak sedikit manusia lalu lalang di sana. Hanya bias sinar kecil dari kendaraan beroda yang terlihat begitu jelas lantaran tingginya lantai kamar Itachi.

Hari sudah senja. Sisa-sisa hujan masih terasa. Itachi menengok kearah timur. Sinar matahari yang tenggelam tak tampak karena hujan.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas, ia melirik ponsel berwarna silver di tangannya. Wanita itu pasti akan mencari ponsel ini bukan? Apa ia akan kembali ke rumah sakit lagi untuk mencari ponsel ini? Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar mencari dan… ah— Itachi menghela napas lagi. Antara bekas luka dan sesuatu yang menghantui kepalanya membuatnya semakin sakit. Wanita bernama Sakura itu apa dia akan— ah… benar-benar gila. Ia mengutuk otaknya yang terus-terus seenaknya berpikir.

Itachi lalu mengangkat ponsel tersebut, tangannya sempat ragu-ragu sesaat ketika ia membuka kunci tombolnya dan mencari daftar panggilan terbaru. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh sembarangan membuka ponsel orang lain bukan? Apalagi jika orang lain tersebut adalah seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi seperti yang terus menghantui otaknya, ia harus mengembalikan ponsel ini. Bagaimanapun juga wanita aneh itu bisa dibilang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dua hari yang lalu.

Dengan kata-kata menyelamatkan itulah Itachi memilih menurunkan keypad ponsel tersebut dan mencari daftar nama dengan panggilan keluar dan diterima paling banyak. Chicken Butt. Si pemilik crimson itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Nama itu. Nama pemanggil yang memanggil dan mengirim pesan ke ponsel ini sebelumnya. Sepertinya nama 'aneh' tersebut cukup dekat dengan pemilik ponsel ini. Ia pun menghapus ragu-ragunya dengan menekan tombol memanggil kontak nama Chicken Butt tanpa memperhatikan nomornya. Laki-laki tersebut cukup menunggu lama ketika bunyi ponsel tersebut tengah tersambung.

Itachi bahkan mengacuhkan Kisame yang berisik di belakang sana ketika suara seseorang menjawab panggilannya.

"M—moshi-moshi."

Laki-laki itu termenung sesaat sembari melirik langit malam Okinawa yang terlihat mendung. Bagaimanapun juga Itachi harus mengembalikan ponsel ini kepada pemiliknya. Mungkin satu-satunya cara adalah melalui kontak bernama Chicken Butt ini.

####

"Ini gila."

Uchiha Sakura menatapnya, ketika mereka tengah duduk di meja makan dalam ruang tengah. Wanita itu sedang asyik dengan memakan makan malam menggunakan sumpit sebelum ia mendengar suara si bungsu Uchiha yang tengah duduk di depannya sedikit frustrasi setelah menutup pembicaraan di ponsel beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan sebelum akhirnya sang suami tiba-tiba menurunkan sumpit dan ponsel yang sedang ia pegang ke meja seraya mendengus.

"Benar-benar gila," ujarnya sekali lagi seakan-akan ia benar-benar ingin Sakura untuk mendengar dan bertanya 'Ada apa?' kepadanya.

Sakura menghela napas. menurunkan sumpitnya, ia bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Laki-laki itu kemudian meliriknya. "Ini masalah pekerjaan. Sudah ku duga Kakashi pasti tidak akan memberikan liburan—bulan madu— itu secara gratisan," ia kemudian mendengus mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponselnya sekali lagi lalu melirik Sakura. "Ini bahkan belum tiga hari sejak kita pulang ke Tokyo…" jawabnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri kali ini, sembari mendorong kursi yang tengah ia dudukki ke belakang, pemilik raven itu meninggalkan ponsel-nya di meja sebelah piringnya lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sakura menatap punggungnya. Ia mengernyit. Apa benar-benar gawat? Sampai-sampai Sasuke bahkan tidak menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Pemilik zamrud mengambil sumpitnya kembali, memakan sarapannya, ia menatap piring Sasuke yang masih penuh.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ini sudah dua hari sejak ia dan Sasuke pulang ke Tokyo setelah bulan madu—romantis— tersebut. Dan itu pula alasan sang suami belakangan ini sering mendapat panggilan tiba-tiba dari Kakashi yang menelepon untuk mengatakan adanya kontrak kerja baru. Dan mau bagaimana lagi, Uchiha Sasuke harus membayar semua hari-hari liburnya dengan syuting kesana-kemari. Ya, Sasuke sudah menduganya. 'Hatake Kakashi—manajernya itu tidak akan mungkin memberikan liburan kepadanya secara gratisan,' Pasti ada sesuatu untuk membayarnya. Maka dari itu kegiatan Sasuke dimulai dari syuting iklan, film, promosi film, pemotretan bahkan sampai konferensi pers sudah menjadi jadwalnya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Sakura bahkan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa suaminya itu mengerjakan jadwal sepadat itu.

Ia mengerling kearah kamar Sasuke di lantai dua, sepertinya si bungsu Uchiha sedang sibuk mencari naskah film terbarunya yang tadi pagi di berikan Kakashi. Karena hari ini terlalu lelah Sasuke benar-benar belum sempat membaca semua dialog-dialog untuk adegannya. Kasihan juga. Wanita itu kemudian kembali menyumpitkan potongan omelet ke mulutnya lalu tak lama ia menghela napas. Untuk apa ia memikirkannya? Ini juga tidak ada hubungan dengannya kan?

Yang harus dipikirkan oleh Uchiha Sakura saat ini adalah ia harus mencari uang dan pekerjaan. Belum lagi ia harus membeli ponsel baru. Sakura hampir menggigit lidahnya, kepala pinknya terlalu pusing ketika mengingat kejadian 'heboh' tersebut. Ia kemudian mendecakkan lidah. Dirinya tidak mungkin harus menjadi 'pembantu' Sasuke dengan gaji hanya 10.000 yen sebulan kan?

Sakura menghela napas kesal. Dasar aktor pelit.

Benar. Ia mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Mungkin ia harus mencari pekerjaan.

Sumpitnya masih bergerak menyumpitkan potongan omelet ke mulut ketika zamrudnya mengerling kearah ponsel Sasuke yang tengah berada di meja tiba-tiba berdering pelan. Huh. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dengan kedua ujung sumpit yang ia pegang masih menempel dengan ujung bibirnya. Mungkin Kakashi. Pikir wanita itu menerka-nerka. Sakura baru akan bangkit dari kursi saat mengambil ponsel tersebut setelah ia menurunkan sumpit yang ia pegang, namun ia urungkan sesaat matanya menatap siapa gerangan yang tengah memanggil ponsel sang suami.

Sakura si jidat. Sakura si jidat? Uchiha Sakura menggertakan giginya dan mendecakkan lidah. Berani-beraninya suaminya itu memberi kontak namanya dengan… Tunggu! Ini bukan saatnya ia memikirkan ini. Ia lalu buru-buru melirik nomornya. Maka tercekatlah napas wanita berambut merah muda itu ketika mengetahui bahwa kontak nama Sakura si jidat itu memang miliknya.

Bagaimana bisa ponselnya menelepon ponsel Sasuke? Uchiha Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Ugh. Betapa bodohnya dia. Bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh ini. Ia menepuk jidat lebarnya. Jelas-jelas ia meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja di rumah sakit tempat pria yang ia anggap seorang Yakuza.

Dan sekarang mungkin pria Yakuza itu menelepon ponsel suaminya. Benar-benar gila. Bagaimana jika pria Yakuza itu mencari dirinya. Merencanakan pembunuhan kepada dirinya setelah melihat apa yang terjadi hari itu. Dan— ah… Sakura kemudian menggeleng. Tidak. Tidak. Nyatanya pria itu menolong anak kecil itu hari itu. Bisa jadi pria tersebut berniat mengembalikan ponsel. Atau jangan-jangan dia— aduh. Berpikir positif Sakura. Berpikir positif.

Ragu-ragu Sakura melirik sekilas kearah lantai dua, memastikan Sasuke masih di kamarnya, setelah tidak ada tandanya Sasuke akan keluar wanita itu kemudian mengangkat panggilan—yang kembali memanggil— itu dengan sedikit tercekat.

"M—oshi-moshi," ujarnya pelan setelah menelan ludah.

**####**

"M—moshi-moshi."

Laki-laki itu termenung sesaat sembari melirik langit malam Okinawa yang terlihat mendung. Bagaimanapun juga Uchiha Itachi harus mengembalikan ponsel ini kepada pemiliknya. Ia baru tersadar ketika suara di ujung telepon sana kembali menyapanya.

Itachi memulai pembicaraan duluan. "Bisa bicara dengan Sakura-san? Ah, tidak. Maksudku apa kau mengenal baik pemilik nomor ini?" Itachi bertanya. Terlihat sedikit bingung harus memulai dari mana pertanyaannya. Ia hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya ketika suara di ujung telepon sana menjawab. "Oh begitu. Jadi anda sekarang berada di Tokyo? Hn. Terima kasih sebelumnya Sakura-san… Tidak apa-apa saya akan tetap mengembalikan ponselmu… lusa saya akan ke Tokyo… Baiklah tentukan saja waktu dan tempatnya," Itachi menutup telepon tersebut setelah wanita di ujung telepon sana telah memutuskan pembicaraan. Ia lalu memasukkan ponsel Sakura ke kantong celananya sembari kemudian mengerling kearah jendela. Itachi menarik napas lelah.

Berbicara dengan wanita itu terdengar sebentar namun entah mengapa begitu lama baginya. Terlebih lagi mendengar suaranya entah mengapa membuat Itachi merasa aneh. Ia mendesah kembali, tak lama kemudian melirik ke arah sofa ketika terdengar suara Kisame yang mendengus, lalu terkekeh lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, bosan! Aku mau keluar jalan-jalan sebentar. Kau mau ikut, Itachi?" tanya Kisame sambil merebahkan kepala di sandaran sofa dan memandang langit-langit ruang duduk.

Si pemilik raven meliriknya tanpa menjawab, ia berjalan melewati Kisame dengan tampang tak peduli, menuju kamar sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

Kisame mendengus. Ck. Ck. Ck. Kawannya itu benar-benar hebat dalam soal menghiraukan.

**####**

Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa rasanya dalam bulan ini hari-harinya sial sekali, mulai dari bertemu Uchiha Sasuke, berdebat dengannya, menjadi istri kontraknya, dan sekarang apalagi yang akan terjadi padanya. Uchiha Sakura mendesah lelah, ia menurunkan ponsel Sasuke kembali ke tempat semula. Sembari mendorong kursi yang ia dudukki, Sakura membawa piring-gelas usai ia dan Sasuke makan tadi ke wastafel lalu mencucinya. Ia melirik kalender yang tergantung di dinding dekat wastafel. Akhir bulan juli.

Minggu depan ponselnya akan kembali. Sakura menghela napas seraya menyiram gelas yang sudah ia cuci, mengingat perkacapannya dengan pria yang ia sangka seorang yakuza itu tadi, ia hanya bisa termenung. Lusa pria itu akan kembali ke Tokyo, namun ia baru bisa mengembalikan ponsel Sakura di hari minggu setelah ia datang ke Tokyo. Sakura sangat-sangat tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada pria tersebut. Nyatanya ia hanya mengangguk walau sebenarnya tentu saja pria tersebut tidak dapat melihatnya.

Aneh. Wanita itu mengermyit. Mereka akan bertemu hari minggu depan dan Sakura lah yang menentukan tempat dan waktunya. Tapi— wanita itu menepuk jidat lebarnya kembali dengan tangan yang masih dipenuhi oleh busa. Betapa bodohnya dia. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama pria 'Yakuza' itu.

####

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Marriage Contract**

**Terinspirasi Full House K-Drama**

**I don't own Full House K-Drama**

**Warning : AU/OOC, SasuSaku dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke mendesah dengan berat ketika melihat tumpukan kertas di atas meja dalam ruang kerjanya dalam Hatake Management. Ia mengerling dengan berat hati kearah Hatake Kakashi— pemilik management merangkap manajernya itu duduk di sofa dengan santai dan masih terlihat sibuk dengan buku Icha-Icha Paradise di tangannya.

Hebat. Sasuke benar-benar geram melihatnya. Seharusnya dari awal dia tahu jebakan ini semua. Seharusnya dari awal ia tidak begitu saja menerima liburan gratisan dari Kakashi. Seharusnya dari awal— ah bodoh. Ia kembali mendengus. Jika dari awal bisa berubah mungkin dari awal tidak akan begini bukan? Jadi Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa kembali mengatakan 'Apalah daya nasi sudah menjadi bubur' itu kembali. Ia menyungingkan senyum sinisnya. Yeah. Kata-kata mujarab.

Sasuke akhirnya memilih duduk berhadapan dengan si Hatake di sofa merah marun dalam ruangan itu. Duduk dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa seraya membaca kertas-kertas yang ia ambil dari meja di depannya. Ia mendengus kembali mengingat jadwalnya yang begitu padat bahkan untuk hari minggu depan.

Oke mari kita ucapkan terima kasih untuk manajernya ini. Karena dirinya lah Uchiha Sasuke akan menghabiskan hari-hari biasa termasuk hari liburnya dengan pemotretan, syuting film, iklan dan sebagainya. Hah. Sebenarnya hal seperti ini sudah sangat biasa bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan ia pernah merasakan yang lebih parah daripada ini, tapi entah mengapa mendapati kata-kata ia akan sulit berada di rumah membuat dadanya terasa sakit.

Sungguh. Sakit sekali. Dan itu sungguh membuat si bungsu Uchiha bertanya-tanya mengapa dadanya terasa sakit sekali hanya karena sebuah fakta bahwa dirinya akan jarang berada di rumah. Sasuke menurunkan kertas yang ia pegang, tangan kanannya menyentuh dada bidangnya yang tertutupi kaus putih tipis yang di padu dengan jas biru tua. Ia mendesah dengan berat sekali lagi.

Haah. Aneh. Ada apa dengan bagian sekitar dadanya? Kenapa semakin ia memikirkan kata-kata sulit berada di rumah malah membuat dadanya semakin terasa sakit. Ada apa ini? Si bungsu Uchiha mengusap-usap dada bidangnya yang tertutupi kaus putih itu sekarang.

"Oh ya Sasuke. Apa kau sudah membaca jadwal pekerjaan selama seminggu yang sudah aku berikan kepadamu?" suara santai Hatake Kakashi yang masih sibuk dengan novel Icha-Icha Paradise di tangannya itu berhasil membuat Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke realita. Pemuda itu mengerling kearah manajernya dengan pandangan berusaha acuh tak acuh seraya sesekali membaca kembali kertas yang sedang ia pegang.

"Hn," jawab pemilik raven itu seadanya. Nyatanya dari dulu ia memang selalu tidak pernah melewatkan membaca jadwal kerjanya. Sikap perfeksionis itulah yang berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi aktor nomor satu di Jepang hingga saat ini.

Kakashi melirik kearahnya sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan baca-membaca novel kesayangannya. "Hari ini jam sembilan pagi, kau ada pemotretan hingga jam dua belas siang. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan syuting iklan produk minuman dan kemudian… oh ya aku lupa. Aku lupa menulis jadwal hari sabtu depan untukmu," Kakashi hampir menutup novel kesayangannya namun ia urungkan. Laki-laki tersebut lebih memilih menatap Sasuke di depannya tanpa menutup novel di tangannya. Tanggung sudah setengah jalan. Pikir Kakashi. "Berhubung film terbarumu sebelum kau menikah waktu itu akan perdana ditayangkan di bioskop-bioskop hari sabtu besok, pihak pembuat film ingin kau datang untuk menonton sekaligus promosi film tersebut pada hari itu."

Sasuke menurunkan kertas di tangannya ke meja. "Hn. Jam berapa?" tanyanya. Menonton filmnya sendiri dan mempromosikan filmnya sendiri sudah jadi makanan sehari-sehari untuknya.

"Filmnya akan diputar jam dua siang namun mereka bilang kau bisa datang jam satu siang. Karena akan banyak penggemarmu yang akan datang, mereka takut kau akan susah untuk masuk ke dalam ruang bioskop tepat waktu," Kakashi melanjutkan kegiatannya—membaca.

Sasuke mengangguk sembari mengambil kertas-kertas yang belum ia baca di meja.

Kali ini manajernya itu melirik Sasuke dari balik novelnya. "Mereka juga bilang kalau bisa kau harus mengajak Sakura-san hari itu."

Si bungsu Uchiha menaikkan alisnya menatap Kakashi yang kembali berkutat dengan novel Icha-Icha Paradise kesayangannya.

Hari sabtu menonton film di bioskop bersama Sakura. Kata-kata itu kembali membuat dadanya terasa sakit.

Sasuke mendesah berat sekali lagi. Duh. Ada apa lagi dengan dadanya ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyaatsi—," wanita itu mendengus, ia menggosok hidungnya perlahan. Sudah beberapa hari sejak bulan madu—romantis— mereka berlalu, dirinya tidak berhenti-hentinya bersin-bersin lantaran flu. Wanita bermata zamrud itu menempelkan kembali sebuah handuk kecil di kepalanya, setelah memerasnya beberapa kali—di baskom di bawah meja. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa merah tua dalam ruang tengah rumahnya.

Televisi masih menyala, kain pel terpajang di dinding dekat tangga, sebuah kemoceng masih di meja, dan Sakura masih menggunakan celemeknya. Ia sama sekali belum sempat membereskan rumah hari ini. Uchiha itu menghela napas, napasnya terasa panas. Entah mengapa, tadi pagi ia masih baik-baik saja bahkan masih sempat mengoceh dengan sang suami—yang akan berangkat syuting pagi-pagi. Walau dari seminggu yang lalu sejak bulan madu—gaje—itu berlalu, ia terus-terusan flu, jelas tidak separah sekarang ini.

Sakura merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas, tangannya dingin, kepalanya pusing dan jidat—lebar—nya begitu panas. Setelah memastikan dengan termometer sebelumnya.

Uchiha Sakura positif yakin, ia sedang demam dengan panas 39° derajat.

Pemilik zamrud mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal. Ia benar-benar merasa hari-harinya begitu sial semenjak dirinya bertemu Uchiha Sasuke dan tambah sial lagi semenjak ia menikah dengan aktor—bokong ayam—itu. Dari hari senin hingga hari sabtu menyebalkan ini, dirinya harus membangunkan suaminya itu di pagi hari, membuat sarapan, membereskan rumah, memasak untuk makan siang—walau Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak membutuhkan makan siang di rumah beberapa hari ini—, memasak untuk makan malam, mencuci, menyabuti rumput. Melakukan itu seterusnya hingga hari sabtu ini. Dan apalagi yang harus ia lakukan dengan gaji yang hanya 10.000 yen perbulan. Hah. Dirinya benar-benar bisa gila bila terus seperti ini.

Dan sekarang ia demam dengan panas 39° derajat.

Oh. Sakura mendesah. Apalagi yang akan terjadi dengan hari sabtu menyebalkan ini?

**-o-O-o-**

Uchiha Itachi membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas di tangannya dengan cekatan, ia melirik kembali sebuah layar tipis komputer di depannya. Dengan duduk di kursi yang bisa berputar itu, ia menyangga wajahnya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali duduk tegak dan rileks di kursi, laki-laki yang terlihat berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun tersebut menaruh kertas-kertas yang ia baca tadi di atas meja di depannya, tangannya kemudian bergerak menekan salah satu tombol telepon di atas meja. Ia membenarkan sedikit jubah putih kedokteran yang ia kenakan sebelum akhirnya berkata.

"Shizune-san, silahkan suruh pasien selanjutnya masuk."

Benar sekali.

Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang dokter pengobatan tradisional China yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Ia belajar pengobatan tersebut untuk waktu yang cukup lama di Beijing, China, selama hampir empat tahun. Dan semenjak empat tahun itu berakhir, Uchiha Itachi akhirnya dapat kembali menghirup udara Jepang. Walau ia harus pulang menuju Okinawa sebelum sampai Tokyo—lantaran sebuah urusan mendadak. Maka dari itu hari ini adalah hari pertamanya membuka kembali klinik pengobatan tradisionalnya setelah ia pulang dari China.

Hampir satu minggu sejak kejadian di Okinawa. Membuatnya cukup butuh waktu lama untuk kembali memasuki rumah keluarga Uchiha secara tiba-tiba.

Ya, tepat seperti yang kita curigai, Uchiha Itachi adalah kakak laki-laki dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sang anak sulung keluarga Uchiha yang lebih memilih menjadi dokter pengobatan tradisional daripada menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga.

Sama seperti Sasuke yang lebih memilih menjadi aktor daripada menjadi penerus selanjutnya. Mereka mempunyai sifat yang hampir sama dalam menentukan karir sendiri.

Itachi tersenyum santai kepada seorang pasien perempuan yang baru memasuki ruang kedokteran dalam kliniknya yang tampak sederhana namun begitu apik. Mata crimson itu masih melirik kertas-kertas di meja sebelum akhirnya ia mendongakkan kepala setelah mendengar kursi di depan mejanya berbunyi tergeser sedikit. Sepertinya pasien tersebut telah duduk di sana.

Ia pun kembali tersenyum. "Kaa-san," pemilik crimson itu tertawa tanpa suara ketika melirik Uchiha Mikoto tengah duduk di depannya dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Mikoto tersenyum. Ia menyipitkan mata hitamnya kepada si sulung Uchiha lalu berdeham. "Itachi-sensei. Kau seharusnya bangga mendapatkan pasien pertama secantik Uchiha Mikoto ini," cemoohnya sambil tertawa.

Itachi masih tertawa, sambil membenarkan tata letak dasi panjangnya, ia kemudian ikut berdeham. "Tentu saja. Lalu apa keluhan anda nyonya?" ujarnya seraya mengerutkan keningnya dengan pertanyaan antusias.

Ibu rumah tangga dengan dua anak itu benar-benar tertawa sekarang. "Keluhanku adalah kau seharusnya bisa pulang ke rumah secepatnya."

Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Itachi menghela napas mendengarkan keluhan seorang pasien.

####

"Kau tidak punya jadwal setelah konperensi pers film nanti," Sasuke mendengar suara Kakashi dari balik buku novel yang ia baca. Laki-laki dengan rambut melawan gravitasi itu tidak perlu berpaling dari novel kesayangannya untuk tahu apa ekspresi yang sedang digunakan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat ini—mengernyitkan keningnya, itu ekspresi yang dipakai Sasuke sekarang. Kakashi menutup novelnya, ia melirik kaca jendela mobil yang sekarang tengah berjalan menuju bioskop utama di sekitar daerah Shinjuku.

Masih mengernyitkan dahinya, Sasuke berusaha tidak menanggapi ucapan menggantung Kakashi barusan, ia hanya sesekali melirik ponselnya di tangannya.

Kakashi mengerling kearah aktor yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu. "Kau bisa menghabiskan akhir pekanmu di rumah setelah pekerjaan hari ini selesai," ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel menuju Kakashi. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja biasanya kau tidak begitu peduli dengan sepadat apa jadwalmu, tapi belakang ini sepertinya kau terlihat seperti sangat terbebani dengan jadwal pekerjaanmu," Kakashi melirik supir yang duduk di depan mereka tiba-tiba memberhentikan mobil tersebut di depan gedung bioskop. Sasuke baru akan merespon perkataan Kakashi barusan namun ia urungkan ketika manajernya itu menanyakan pertanyaan lagi sebelum mereka turun dari mobil. Terlihat para wartawan telah ramai menunggu di dalam yang terlihat dari balik kaca gedung bioskop.

"Kau sudah mengatakan kepada Sakura-san untuk datang ke bioskop sebelum jam dua bukan?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sebelum ia turun dari mobil. Ia kembali mengingat obrolannya—perdebatannya— tadi pagi dengan sang istri. Ia sudah mewanti-wanti wanita itu untuk datang ke bioskop utama di daerah sekitar Shinjuku ini sebelum jam dua siang. Dan Sasuke bahkan masih ingat jawaban si pemilik zamrud itu yang mengatakan 'Ya.'

Jadi tidak mungkin bukan, istrinya itu tidak datang.

Ia mendecakkan lidah. Pintu mobil sudah terbuka, namun kakinya belum turun.

Tapi bagaimana jika si jidat itu lupa? Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar tidak datang? Lalu—aah. Sasuke mendengus. ini sebenarnya bukan masalah jika Sakura datang atau tidak. Nyatanya film ini hanya butuh aktor utamanya untuk mendukung promosi. Bukan istrinya. Benar. Ia mengangguk sendiri. Kakashi yang belum juga turun menatapnya bingung.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga istrinya itu penting. Jika pemutaran perdananya film ini, istrinya tidak datang apa yang akan di katakan oleh wartawan? Wartawan bisa saja menyelewengkan kabar tentangnya dan Sakura. Seperti Uchiha Sasuke dan istrinya sudah tidak akur lagi. Uchiha Sasuke dan istrinya sudah tidak saling mencintai dan apapun itu. Ia harus bagaimana? Bisa rusak citra seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Citranya sebagai seorang aktor itu penting. Benar. Ia mengangguk lagi seraya menutup pintu mobil dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi sembari memainkan ponselnya.

Kakashi mengernyitkan keningnya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke melirik manajernya. "Aku akan menyusul nanti, turun saja duluan. Aku harus memastikan si Jid— maksudku Sakura bisa datang atau tidak," laki-laki dengan rambut melawan gravitasi itu lalu mengangguk. Ia mengangkat bahunya setelah mengatakan 'Baiklah,' lalu membuka pintu mobil, menutupnya dan berjalan menuju gedung bioskop. Pemilik raven mendesah. Ia mengangkat ponselnya lalu memanggil telepon rumah.

Kenapa ia mesti repot-repot? Tentu karena ia harus menjaga citranya. Menjaga tidak adanya gosip-gosip yang aneh.

Jadi jangan pernah berpikir, ia melakukan ini karena ingin menonton film bersama si Jidat itu. Tidak. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin nyangkut di otak seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ingat. Pikiran itu kapanpun tidak akan pernah nyangkut di otaknya.

Saat suara ujung sana tidak menjawab, Sasuke mendengus. Sekali lagi ia mencoba. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Kali ini ia mengernyit. Ia tidak bisa menelepon ponsel si Jidat itu lantaran ponselnya tidak aktif. Lalu apa artinya Sakura tidak ada di rumah? Apa dia sudah berangkat? Mungkin. Pikir Sasuke.

Tapi— ia mendengus lalu melirik jam tangannya. Jam satu siang. Baiklah. Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong celana dan membuka pintu mobil.

-o-O-o-

Duh. Uchiha Sakura merasa kepalanya begitu pusing setelah beberapa jam yang lalu mendengar suara telepon rumah berdering beberapa kali. Apalagi sih? Kesalnya. Ia lalu segera bersyukur ketika mengetahui suara berisik telepon rumahnya itu berhenti setelah berdering cukup lama. Dan sekarang ia terbangun kembali mendengar suara namun kali ini bukan dari telepon, ia mengernyit lalu menghela napas seraya merapatkan selimutnya. Masa bodoh. Kepalanya begitu pusing untuk memikirkan apa-apa kali ini. Jikalau tiba-tiba ada pencuri masuk dalam rumah ini. Masa bodoh. Nyatanya rumahnya ini masih atas nama Uchiha Sasuke.

Wanita bermata zamrud itu mengerjapkan mata lalu menutupnya. Benar juga, hari ini suaminya itu mengajaknya menonton pemutaran perdana film. Ia masih ingat Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk datang sebelum jam dua siang. Ah iya. Sekarang jam berapa? Sakura kemudian melirik jam weaker di atas meja sebelah kasurnya. Jam empat sore. Hah? Jam empat sore? Itu artinya ia sudah tertidur hampir lima jam. Dan itu artinya pemutaran perdana film Sasuke sudah dimulai atau barangkali sudah selesai. Pasti suaminya itu akan marah besar padanya setelah ia pulang nanti.

Namun sebelum pikiran yang masih bingung melayang entah kemana, ia mengerling, melihat beberapa obat-obat flu di atas meja kamarnya, menyadari sebuah selimut lembut membungkus badannya, dan kompres tempel melekat di kepalanya cukup membuat wanita ini berpikir seseorang telah merawatnya ketika ia tertidur.

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali, istri dari si bungsu Uchiha itu membuka selimutnya, turun dari kasur kecilnya dan berjalan keluar kamar perlahan.

-O-o-O-

Hatake Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas ketika ia kembali harus berhadapan dengan para wartawan di gedung bioskop setelah pemutaran perdana film aktornya. Konperensi pers. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan bersama Sasuke. Namun kali ini benar-benar begitu membuatnya menghela napas lantaran setelah turun dari mobil, Sasuke tiba-tiba mengatakan ia akan pulang dan menjemput istrinya. Iya. Kakashi membolehkannya. Tentu saja. Tapi—pemilik management merangkap manajer Sasuke itu menghela napas sekali lagi— kenapa sampai sekarang si bungsu Uchiha itu tidak kembali lagi?

-O-o-O-

"Sasuke?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya ketika mendapati suaminya tengah berdiri di depan meja dapur dengan tangan memegang spatula dan bajunya yang tertutupi celemek berwarna biru muda. Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Mungkinkah ia berhalusinasi?

Suara parau Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, terkejut melihat sang istri yang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar seraya berdiri di ruang tengah. Bingung. Sasuke segera mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana? Apa demam-mu sudah turun?" ujarnya seraya mengangkat spatula. Ia lalu mengutuk dirinya sendiri sesaat ketika menyadari spatula yang ia pegang begitu mencolok.

Sakura mengangguk masih dengan pandangan bingung. Ia refleks bertanya. "Kau tidak menonton sekaligus promosi pemutaran perdana film-mu?" tanyanya masih dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak.

"Baguslah jika demam-mu sudah turun," gumamnya pelan. Lalu pemilik raven itu mendengus. Menurunkan spatula yang ia pegang, ia membuka ikatan celemeknya dari belakang. Sekali lagi mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Ya. Hal bodoh yang membuatnya meninggalkan pemutaran perdana filmnya hanya untuk Uchiha Sakura.

Sasuke mendesah pelan mengingat ia pulang dengan maksud menjemput sang istri, namun ternyata ketika ia kembali, Sakura tengah tertidur di kamarnya dengan demam begitu tinggi. "Benar. Tentu saja aku akan pergi," ujarnya. Sesaat sedikit ragu untuk beranjak namun ia segera berjalan menuju pintu utama meninggalkan Sakura yang berada di ruang tengah.

Sakura mengernyit seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap punggung Sasuke yang kini sudah hampir membuka pintu keluar. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Akan? Sasuke bilang 'Akan.' Apa itu artinya si bungsu Uchiha itu dari tadi berada di rumah? Seraya menyentuh kompres tempel di jidat lebarnya, Sakura membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. "Sasuke," ujarnya membuat Sasuke yang hampir membuka pintu keluar berpaling kearahnya. "Aku—" zamrud memandangi onyx sejenak. "Aku lapar," cetusnya sembari mengusap perutnya yang kemudian terdengar keroncongan. Ia hanya tertawa kecil ketika suaminya mendengus lalu berbalik ke arahnya dan mengejeknya 'Bodoh.'

**-O-o-O-**

"Itachi-sensei," seorang suster berjalan seraya membawa beberapa kertas-kertas di tangannya. Ia tersenyum ketika Sensei—dokter yang ia panggil itu menoleh kearahnya. Wanita yang terlihat tengah mengandung itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit setelah Uchiha Itachi memberhentikan langkahnya sebelum ia sampai ke ruang kerjanya.

Itachi membalas senyuman kepada satu-satunya perawat dalam klinik pengobatan tradisionalnya. "Ya. Ada apa Shizune-san?"

Shizune terdiam sesaat ia tampak sedikit bingung harus memulai kata-katanya darimana, perempuan yang tengah mengandung lima bulan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Saya sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi bisakah saya mengambil cuti minggu depan?" tanyanya hati-hati. Ia tahu benar si sulung Uchiha membutuhkan perawat untuk kliniknya.

Apalagi dengan status klinik ini baru dibuka beberapa hari yang lalu. Sudah tentu. Bayangkan Shizune adalah satu-satunya perawat di sini. Dan bila seorang dokter tak disertai perawat. Itu sama artinya sebuah rumah tanpa sebuah pintu. Bagaimana bisa seorang dokter akan bekerja dengan sempurna jika tidak ada seorang perawat yang membantunya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan buru-buru. "Tapi tidak apa-apa kalau memang tidak memungkinkan."

Pemilik crimson menatapnya. Shizune adalah perawat yang sangat berbakat. Ia sudah hampir tujuh tahun bergelut dengan bidangnya ini. Dan juga sebelumnya pernah menjadi perawat di rumah sakit tempat Itachi bekerja dulu. Maka dari itu ketika pulang ke Tokyo, ia langsung menawarkan pekerjaan kepada Shizune untuk menjadi perawat di kliniknya. Wanita itu langsung menerimanya karena tentu saja pekerjaan di klinik Itachi lebih ringan untuk dirinya yang tengah mengandung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itachi menatap Shizune dengan pandangan santai. Shizune sudah banyak lembur selama hampir tiga minggu terakhir. Suaminya pasti mencemaskannya. Dan kandungannya bisa berbahaya jika ia terlalu kelelahan.

"Tentu saja Shizune-san. Kau boleh mengambil cuti," ujar Itachi kemudian. Shizune baru akan mengatakan sesuatu namun si sulung Uchiha memotongnya. "Tenang saja. Aku akan mencari perawat pengganti selama kau mengambil cuti," ia kemudian melanjuti. "Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan menggantikanmu secara permanen," celutuknya sambil tertawa kecil. Itachi kemudian melirik stethoscope yang masih ia pegang setelah Shizune kembali duduk di meja depan ruang tunggu pasien. Stethoscope—sebenarnya ia tidak begitu membutuhkan benda ini di kliniknya.

Laki-laki bermata crimson itu menghela napas. Sepertinya ia memang harus secepatnya mencari perawat pengganti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :** Duh. Masih adakah yang mau membaca fic ini? Gila. Saya benar-benar enggak nyadar sudah berapa lama fic ini enggak di update-update _ Gomen minna-san XDD Sumpah, bikin chapter kedelapan ini susah banget, bayangkan saya sampai mengulang 9x untuk chapter ini, belum lagi praktek sekolah sampai hampir empat bulan, kena WB dan sebagainya, hingga akhirnya membuat fic ini tidak terupdate-update *author dirajam* maafkanlah saya minna-san T^T tapi bagaimanapun juga yang penting kan fic ini di-update :D *gampared*

Oke. Chapter ini membahas Sasuke yang mulai bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Itachi yang muncul sebagai aniki Sasuke. Dan chapter depan Sakura yang mungkin akan jadi perawat di klinik Itachi. Wkwkwk XD *tawa bejat*

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan beribu terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, me-review atau hanya sekedar numpang lewat. Terima kasih, review kalian semua membuat saya bersemangat untuk kembali meng-update fic ini XDD

Jadi. Review? Untuk penyemangat :DD


End file.
